Twin Complex
by Meiko Hoshiyori
Summary: Kushito semakin jengkel dengan kekasih kembarannya, ditambah lagi dengan kembaran dari kekasih kembarannya. Tapi, semakin lama, ia semakin tertarik pada Minako Namikaze. Nah, apa rencana Minato dan Kushina untuk mendekatkan mereka? Chapter 2 update! RnR!
1. Twin Brother

**Twin Complex**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Family, bit humor**

**Pair: (male)Kushi(fem)Mina, MinaKushi(normal)**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, RP, femMina and maleKushi, typo(s)**

* * *

><p>AN: Ide ini berasal dari Akira Tsukiyomi yang setuju kalau gendernya dibalik. Selain itu, murni buatan saya. Terima kasih untuk Viero D. Eclipse yang memberi gambaran feminimMinato. #plaaakk

_Don't like don't read_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Twin Brother<p>

Penat melanda seorang pemuda berambut merah jabrik. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi pesawat. Matanya terkatup, membiarkan alam mimpi melepas seluruh kepenatannya.

Penampilannya sangat mencolok. Kaus biru melekat di tubuhnya, menutupi bentuk tubuh atletisnya. Jaket berwarna hitam yang tidak diresletingkan melapisinya. Celana _jeans_ berwarna biru kelam membalut kaki panjangnya. Parasnya tampan bila diperhatikan.

"Tuan Uzumaki, pesawat hampir sampai. Harap bangun." Seorang pramugari berusaha membangunkan sang pemuda.

Perlahan, kelopak mata pemuda itu terbuka. Menampakan warna mata yang tak wajar bagi seorang laki-laki, warna ungu violet. Matanya menatap kesal pada sang pramugari. Digaruknya rambut jabriknya lemasnya, membuatnya tambah berantakan. "Grrrhh! Tak ada waktu istirahat rupanya. Kembali saja, aku sudah bangun."

Pemuda itu meregangkan otot-ototnya. Ia sangat kesal tidurnya diganggu. Matanya mengarah pada pemandangan yang ditampakkan dari jendela pesawat penerbangan Amerika Serikat-Jepang itu.

"Pesawat akan segera mendarat. Harap penumpang bersiap untuk turun." Suara dari _intercom_ pesawat menandakan ia sudah berada di Jepang. Ia segera merapikan dirinya dan tempat duduknya.

Tak lama, pesawat itu sukses mendarat. Semua penumpang berhamburan keluar dari pesawat. Tak terkecuali pemuda berambut merah jabrik itu. Ia mengambil koper dan barang-barangnya, lalu bergegas keluar dari pesawat.

Kushito Uzumaki adalah nama pemuda itu. Pemuda berusia 19 tahun itu pulang dari sekolahnya di Amerika untuk liburan musim panas selama beberapa bulan. Mata violetnya menatap ke lapangan bandara Narita. Akhirnya ia kembali ke negara asalnya, Jepang.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar lapangan terbang itu. Memasuki areal bangunan bandara, ia mencari sosok seseorang yang menjemputnya. Ia mencari dengan seksama sosok yang menjemputnya.

Seharusnya, yang menjemputnya adalah saudara kembarnya.

Kembar?

Ya, Kushito Uzumaki terlahir di dunia ini bersama dengan saudaranya. Katakanlah, mereka adalah saudara kembar. Sebuah hal yang sebenarnya menjengkelkan bagi pemuda tampan itu.

"Kushito!" Suara melengking tinggi itu sukses memekakkan telinga Kushito. Pemuda itu menoleh, mencari asal suara yang memanggilnya. Tatapan matanya memandang garang ke arah seorang gadis.

Gadis? Ya, seorang gadis berambut merah. Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya. Di sebelahnya, seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik berdiri. Kushito sangat mengenali gadis itu, namun pemuda di sebelahnya tidak.

"Gekh! Bisakah kau menghentikan cara panggilanmu yang norak itu?" Kushito mendekati gadis itu. Raut kesal tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Sebuah seringai terlukis di wajahnya.

Gadis itu malah maju dan memeluknya. Pemuda itu akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi gadis itu yang tanpa berkata apa-apa. Namun...

DUAAAKKKHHHHH!

"Ooouufff!"

"DASAR KAU MENYEBALKAN! MENTANG-MENTANG KAU YANG LAHIR LEBIH DULU BUKAN BERARTI KAU BOLEH BERSIKAP SEENAKNYA, HAH?"

Suara gadis itu memekakkan telinga orang-orang di sekitarnya. Rambut merah milik gadis itu membentuk sembilan untaian yang naik ke atas. Orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai menghindar ketakutan.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau? Setahun aku pergi, kau tidak merubah sifatmu, hah? Aku lebih tua lima menit lima puluh sembilan detik darimu!" Kushito mulai marah. Sebuah sewotan muncul di keningnya.

"Biarkan! Kau sendiri masih seenaknya! Terserah aku dong, mau memanggilmu monyet, atau apalah!" balas gadis itu. Sebuah sewotan juga muncul di keningnya. Mata violet miliknya menatap marah pada pemuda itu. Untaian rambutnya belum turun juga.

"Kau memang menyebalkan! Aku baru pulang sudah disambut dengan untaian rambutmu yang seperti itu, hah? Kalau begitu caranya, kapan ada laki-laki yang mau denganmu, hah?" tanya Kushito.

"Oh, mau bertaruh? Kalau aku sudah punya kekasih, kau harus membayariku makan ramen selama seminggu, _dattebane_!" Gadis itu menyeringai licik kepada pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya.

"Oke! Ah, tapi pertama... Lama tak berjumpa, aku rindu padamu, Kushina!" Kushito memeluk gadis yang ia panggil Kushina itu.

"Gekh! Aku juga rindu untuk kau traktir ramen, Kushito Uzumaki! Saudara kembarku yang paling menyebalkan!" balas gadis yang dipanggil Kushina itu.

Kushina Uzumaki adalah nama gadis itu. Ia adalah kembaran Kushito. Jenis kelamin mereka berbeda karena lahir dari dua sel telur yang berbeda. Ia seorang mahasiswi di Universitas _Konoha_.

"Wah, kau sama sekali tak berubah, Kushina! Pertama, aku mau bertanya. Siapa pemuda yang berdiri di sebelahmu itu?" tanya Kushito sambil menyeringai dan melepas pelukannya.

Kushina menyeringai lebar dan mendekati pemuda berambut kuning jabrik serta mendekap lengannya. "Minato Namikaze. Ke-ka-sih-ku," jawab Kushina dengan penekanan di kata terakhir. Seringai licik muncul menghiasi paras jelitanya.

"UUAAAPPPAAAAAAAAAA?" Petir seakan menyambar di belakang Kushito. Jelas pemuda itu terkejut mengetahui kembarannya sudah mempunyai kekasih. Rasa syok menyambar dan mengacak seluruh isi otaknya.

Kembarannya yang tomboy dan bersikap seperti laki-laki punya kekasih? Terlebih, laki-laki macam apa yang mau memiliki kekasih seperti kembarannya yang notabene maniak ramen?

Sungguh, pemuda bernama Minato Namikaze tidak kalah tampan daripada Kushito. Badannya tegap, tinggi dan ramping, namun di balik itu semua Kushito yakin, pemuda itu memiliki tubuh yang atletis.

Pemuda setampan itu mau menjadi kekasih adik kembarnya?

Kushito benar-benar syok mendapat kejutan seperti ini. Hadiah penyambutan dan Kushina yang terlalu membuatnya terkejut. Matanya melebar dan mulutnya membuka lebar. Butiran keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir dari dahinya. Wajahnya pucat pasi seperti hantu.

"Khekhekhe... Kau harus memenuhi janjimu, _ttebane_!" ujar Kushina tersenyum licik melihat tampang kakak kembarnya yang seperti meliihat setan di siang hari. Pemuda di sampingnya hanya tersenyum.

"Tu-tunggu! Kenapa kau tak bilang-bilang padaku, hah? Pemuda macam apa yang kau jadikan kekasihmu? Apa jadinya kau punya kekasih, hah? Bukankah sudah kubilang kau harus melapor padaku dulu! Nanti kau punya kekasih yang tidak sesuai kriteria yang telah kutetapkan? Bagaimana kalau dia hanya mau memiliki tubuhmu? Nanti kesucianmu direnggut bagaimana?Nanti kau hamil di luar nikah bagaimana, hah? Bodoh!"

Serentetan pertanyaan dan protes mengalir keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut merah itu. Ia mencengkram kerah pakaian adiknya dan bertanya dengan wajah yang sangat histeris.

Kushina mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap aneh pada kakak kembarnya. Mungkin, wajar bila ia menelepon rumah sakit jiwa untuk melaporkan keabnormalan tingkah kembarannya.

JDUUAAAKHH!

"Diam dulu! Dasar bodoh! Aku belum menjelaskannya!" Kushina kembali mendaratkan sebuah pukulan maut di kepala Kushito, membuat pemuda itu tersungkur dan mendapat sebuah benjolan besar.

"Sopan sekali kau kepada aku yang menghawatirkan keadaanmu, hah! Sekarang jelaskan siapa orang yang punya model rambut seperti durian ini!" Kushito berdiri dan langsun menghardik sang adik kembarnya.

"Kau sendiri yang mulai! Minato-_kun_, kau jelaskan saja pada kakak kembarku yang sangat menyebalkan ini." Kushina menatap ke arah kekasihnya dengan raut wajah yang manja, berkebalikan dari saat menatap kembarannya.

"Hahaha... Maaf, Uzumaki-_san_, namaku Minato Namikaze, kekasih dari Kushina. Salam kenal." Minato tersenyum ramah dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Kushito.

Kushito mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia menyambut uluran tangan Minato, namun ia meremas tangan Minato dengan kuat, mencoba membuat pemuda itu merasakan kekuatannya, seorang _karateka_. Namun Minato tak bergeming dan tetap tersenyum.

Kushina berdecak ketus. "Kushito Uzumaki, belum kujelaskan bahwa Minato adalah ketua dari _karateka_ di Universitas _Konoha_."

Benar saja. Sedetik kemudian, justru Kushito yang meringis kesakitan. Minato tetap tersenyum tanpa dosa. Kushito menatap sebal pada pemuda berambut kuning itu. Ia melepaskan tangannya dan mengipaskannya.

"Ah, maaf. Kurasa genggaman tanganku terlalu kencang, ya?" tanya Minato, sekali lagi dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Ah, tidak juga. Berapa umurmu? Kau harus dapat izinku sebelum menjadi kekasih Kushina," jawab Kushito dengan hawa membunuh yang menyelubungi dirinya.

"Aku masih 19 tahun, seperti Kushu_-chan_," jawab Minato, masih tersenyum.

"Dan perlu kau ketahui, Kushito, Minato adalah putra pertama Presiden Direktur Namikaze Group dan dia sudah tingkat senior di universitas dan tahun depan lulus," tambah Kushina.

Mata Kushito melotot lebar. Ia tak percaya bahwa pemuda di depannya sudah tingkat senior. Sementara ia, baru tiga tahun ke depan lulus! Terlebih, posisi Minato dan dirinya sama, pewaris grup besar.

Tak dapat disangkal lagi, Kushito Uzumaki memang anak orang kaya, pemilik Uzumaki Group.

'Sial! Tampangnya sudah oke, pendidikan juga, kekayaan iya. Grrrhhh! Sialan, kenapa Kushina dapat kekasih langsung sesuai dengan kriteria!' batin Kushito kesal.

Perlu diketahui, status putra sulung Uzumaki itu masih lajang.

"Dan perlu kau ketahui lagi, hubunganku dan Minato sudah disetujui _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_," tambah Kushina.

"Gah! Tapi kalau belum melewati persetujuanku tak akan bisa." Kushito tak mau menyerah. Ia sangat protektif terhadap Kushina. Ia hanya mau Kushina menjadi kekasih dari orang baik-baik.

Karena...

Kushito Uzumaki mengidap sindrom _twin complex_.

Senakal apa pun Kushina padanya, ia tetap melindungi Kushina dan menyayanginya. Tentu saja, ia tak mau Kushina menjadi kekasih sembarang orang. Apalagi pada orang yang tak mau melindungi adik kembarnya.

"Coba saja. Sekarang, kau harus mentraktirku ramen dulu!" balas Kushina. Gadis berusia 19 tahun itu menyeringai dan menarik lengan Kushito.

"He-hei... Jangan tarik seperti itu! Nanti dilihat orang banyak malu tahu!" Kushito berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kushina. Namun tak bisa. Cengkraman Kushina pada tangannya terlalu erat.

Gadis itu juga seorang _karateka_ yang pernah memenangkan kejuaraan tingkat daerah.

"Diam! Minato, ayo pergi!" Kushina tak menghiraukan Kushito yang berusaha melepaskan diri. Ia tetap mencengkram tangan Kushito dengan sangat erat. Tak tahu bahwa wajah kembarannya sudah pucat pasi dan meringis kesakitan. Minato? Hanya tersenyum seperti biasa.

* * *

><p>"Paman! Pesan ramen asin satu!"<p>

"Ramen _miso_."

"Aku ramen _miso_ juga."

Kini, ketiga orang yang baru saja dari bandara sudah duduk di sebuah kedai ramen _Ichiraku_.

Kushina duduk di samping Minato. Kushito di hadapannya, terpisah oleh sebuah meja kayu. Wajahnya tampak paling semangat. Maklum, ia adalah seorang maniak ramen. Sekali makan, bermangkuk-mangkuk ramen bisa langsung ludes sendirian. Tak heran ia dijuluki "Ratu Ramen".

Sementara, sosok berambut merah di sebelah Kushina tampak memasang raut bosan dan kesal. Tentu saja karena sedari tadi, ia harus menatap agedan mesra, layaknya film telenovela. Ia sungguh mengidap _twin complex_, sangat protektif terhadap kembarannya.

Terutama, kembarannya sedang bermesraan dengan kekasihnya.

Ia sangat kesal dan jengkel terhadap hal ini. Hal apa yang meracuni adik kembarnya sehingga ia punya kekasih yang _perfect_ seperti ini.

"Kushito kenapa diam saja?" tanya Kushina heran pada saudara kembarnya.

"Kau yang menyebabkannya, _baka_! Kau kira aku tahan melihatmu bermesraan, hah?" balas Kushito sambil menggertak.

"Habis, kalau tidak sekarang, besok pasti kau akan memaksaku bersamamu terus! _Twin complex_-mu itu benar-benar menyebalkan, tahu!" sebuah sewotan muncul di dahi Kushina. Gadis itu tentu saja sedikit marah pada Kushito karena penyakit sindrom yang merepotkan itu.

"Karena aku tak bisa melepasmu dengan seorang pemuda tak jelas sepertinya! Sebutkan kapan kalian bertemu pertama dan bagaimana kalian bisa menjadi kekasih!"

Anggapan Minato tentang Kushito sekarang adalah, kakak kembar dari kekasihnya itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Sewaktu OSPEK Universitas _Konoha_ hari pertama. Sudah 6 bulan menjadi kekasih," jawab Minato sambil tersenyum. Mata safirnya menatap Kushina dengan lembut. Hanya Kushina yang ditatapnya seperti itu. Tidak ada gadis lain yang ditatapnya dengan lembut seperti itu.

"6 BULAN? DAN AKU BARU TAHU SEKARANG? APA-APAAN KAU, KUSHINA?" Kushito histeris. Adiknya sudah membohonginya selama 6 bulan? Sungguh, sebagai seorang kakak, ia tak rela.

"Nanti kau melarang jika tahu apa yang telah Minato lakukan padaku!" jawab Kushina.

Deg!

Wajah Kushito mulai pucat pasi. Mulutnya menganga lebar. Persepsi tak jelas langsung membanjiri otaknya. Apa yang telah Minato lakukan pada adiknya?

Mencium Kushina? Itu masih wajar.

Jangan-jangan... memerkosa Kushina?

"Apa maksudmu? Dia tidak mengambil sesuatu darimu, 'kan? Tidak memperkosamu? Apa dia memang melakukannya, maka kau sembunyikan hal itu dariku?" Kushito menatap tajam pada sosok Minato.

Kalau sampai pemuda itu berani melakukan hal biadab tersebut pada adiknya...

Ia tak akan segan-segan membunuh pemuda bernama Minato Namikaze itu.

"Kau berlebihan, tahu." Kushina _sweatdrop_. "Tanyakan saja padanya apa yang ia lakukan padaku."

Mata violet Kushito menatap dengan pandangan pembunuh pada Minato. Hanya dibalas pemuda itu dengan sebuah anggukan dan senyuman ramah di wajahnya.

"Ah, itu... Kushu_-chan_ dulu mahasiswi paling nakal yang mengikuti klub _karate_. _Sensei_ menyuruhku membuatnya menurut... Jadi..."

"Jadi apa? Kau apakan dia, hah?" Kushito mulai berpikiran negatif terhadap pemuda itu lagi. Kushina hanya terkikik.

"Aku mengajaknya bertarung. Itu saja. Tapi, Kushu_-chan_ kalah dariku, jadi ia harus menurut padaku. Tenang, aku tak menyuruhnya macam-macam. Hanya memintanya membantu kegiatan klub," jawab Minato.

"Tenang saja, lukaku hanya lecet di lutut dan lebam di siku," ujar Kushina tersenyum, menanggapi Minato.

"Silahkan, ramennya." seorang wanita muda yang merupakan pelayan kedai itu menghidangkan ramen di depan ketiga sosok itu.

Setelahnya, hanya ada suara sumpit yang berdentingan dengan mangkuk. Tak lupa, suara kuah yang diseruput dengan keras. Terutama Kushina yang paling semangat jika memakan ramen.

"Aku ke toilet dulu. Paman! Aku minta tambahan ramen!" Kushina berteriak dengan keras dan sontak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dari dua pemuda.

"Namikaze-_san_, aku mau bertanya padamu. Jawab sejujur-jujurnya." Kushito menatap Minato dengan pandangan tajam bagai elang. Baginya, inilah waktu yang tepat untuk pembicaraan mereka. Minato hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau sukai dari Kushina? Selama ini, tidak ada yang menyukai Kushina secara luar dalam." Kushito sangat yakin, Minato tak akan lolos dari pertanyaan ini.

Minato tersenyum. "Aku tidak menyukainya. Tapi, aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai segala yang ada pada diri Kushina."

"Sifatnya?"

"Ya."

"Kebrutalannya?"

"Ya."

"Rambutnya?"

"Ya."

"Tubuhnya?"

"Memangnya aku mengincar apa? Pertanyaan Anda seperti menginterogasi seseorang dengan niat jahat. Fisik tak perting bagiku."

Pernyataan penuh keyakinan dari Minato membuat Kushito makin terpojok. Pemuda itu sungguh-sungguh dalam menjawab pertanyaan Kushito.

"Lalu, mengapa kau mendekati dan bisa mencintainya?" tanya Kushito. Ia hanya mau mengincar titik lemah Minato.

"Karena hal tadi. Kushu_-chan_ adalah gadis yang berbeda. Gadis yang bersemangat dan menarik bagiku." dengan penuh ketenangan, Minato menjawabnya. Sejak awal bertemu, ia sudah menaruh rasa pada Kushina Uzumaki.

"Hei! Apa yang kau tanyakan pada Minato, hah? Kau mau melarang bagaimana pun, aku tetap akan menjadi kekasih Minato!" Kushina muncul dan langsung membuat keputusan mutlak atas dirinya dan Minato.

"Kushu_-chan_, kemarilah." Minato meminta Kushina mendekat padanya. Kushina menurut saja.

"Makanmu masih belepotan sampai pipi. Belum kau bersihkan atau sengaja?" tanya Minato sambil menyeringai dan mengambil sapu tangannya.

"Sengaja. Hehehe... Kau kan juga tidak pernah keberatan." Kushina tertawa ketika Minato mulai membersihkan sisa-sisa lauk ramen yang masih melekat di pipinya.

"Dasar, kau ini anak manja."

Dan sekarang, Kushito terpaksa menyerah. Adiknya memang keterlaluan luar biasa sampai bisa mendapatkan kekasih dan dengan mudah mendapat restu dari orang tuanya.

'Memang sih, Kushina itu cantik dan seksi. Bisa gawat kalau jatuh di tangan pria brengsek,' batin Kushito sambil memperhatikan tontonan mesra gratis di hadapannya. Kushito memang sedikit mesum, tapi kenyataannya adiknya memang seksi. Kalau Kushina mendengar hal itu, ia bisa dihajar sampai gepeng.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku ijinkan kalian berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi, Minato Namikaze, kau harus berjanji padaku. Kau tidak boleh selingkuh, membuat Kushina sakit hati, dilarang menyentuhnya dan merebut kesuciannya, dilarang mengajaknya ke klub malam, dilarang menjadikannya-"

BUAAAKKH!

"Adooowww!"

"Kau berlebihan lagi, Kushito Uzumaki!" Kushina masih mengepalkan tangannya. Beberapa sewotan muncul di paras dan tangannya yang terkepal. Tentu saja karena kakaknya terlalu over protektif padanya. Lagipula, untuk apa ke klub malam? Pikiran Kushito berkembang terlalu jauh karena tinggal di Amerika.

"Tentu saja, Uzumaki-_san_. Aku tidak akan menyakiti Kushina." Minato hanya menjawab dan tertawa pelan melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Baginya, ini sudah merupakan tontonan sehari-hari. Sudah banyak lelaki di kampus yang menjadi korban keganasannya. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi, karena mereka takut pada Minato juga.

"Uh... Ya ampun... Kushina, kau sadis sekali. Kenapa aku selalu dipukul terus?" tanya Kushito sambil mengelus benjolan di kepalanya akibat ulah dari kembaran tersayangnya.

"Itu karena kau selalu saja begitu dari dulu. Sudahlah, bayar saja tagihan ramennya lalu kita pulang," ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum manis. Kushito hanya bisa menatap senyuman manis itu dengan wajah ketakutan. Hawa Kushina saat tersenyum seperti itu justru menakutkan.

"Hah... EH? KAU SUDAH MAKAN BERAPA MANGKUK, HAH?" Mata Kushito melotot melihat tumpukan mangkuk ramen Kushina yang mencapai 10 mangkuk. Pemuda itu bisa jadi lemas karena melihat porsi makan kembarannya yang luar biasa.

"Uh, bangkrut aku kalau harus membayar ramen selama seminggu penuh." Kushito terpaksa mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya untuk membayar ramen yang dimakan oleh Kushina. Minato dan Kushina hanya tertawa kecil melihat hal itu.

* * *

><p>"Kushito, kau sudah pulang. Ayo, masuk." Mito Uzumaki, ibu dari Uzumaki kembar menyambut putra tersayangnya yang baru pulang dari Amerika dengan senang hati. Ia melihat putrinya berada di belakang Kushito dan bersama dengan Minato juga.<p>

"Ya, _Kaa-san_. Aku pulang," ujar Kushito sambil menunduk pada ibunya dengan sopan.

"Kau baik-baik saja di Amerika? Tidak ada hal yang bermasalah 'kan?" tanya Mito sambil mengecek keadaan putranya yang baru saja pulang dari Amerika. Wanita itu sering khawatir terhadap keadaaan Kushito selama ia berada di Amerika.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang bermasalah justru di sini karena aku bisa bangkrut dalam sekejap oleh kembaranku. Dari tadi aku sudah dipukuli oleh Kushina," jawab Kushito dengan raut wajah aneh.

"Habis, kau keterlaluan," balas Kushina sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk saja. Ah, Nak Minato, kau mau masuk?" tanya Mito, kali ini ditujukan pada Minato. Ia mengenal Minato sebagai kekasih dari putrinya. Pemuda itu baik, menurutnya.

"Tidak perlu, _Ba-san_. Aku tidak mau mengganggu. Aku pulang dulu, permisi," jawab Minato sambil membungkuk sopan. Ia melempar senyum pada Kushina sebelum ia beranjak pergi dengan mobilnya.

Kushito dan Kushina segera masuk ke rumah mereka dengan ibu mereka. Kushito masih merutuki nasib sialnya hari itu. Kushina hanya tersenyum, tahu bahwa kembarannya menderita. Sungguh seorang adik yang kejam.

"Ah, Minato itu pemuda yang baik ya. _Kaa-san_ pasti senang kalau mempunyai menantu seperti itu," ujar Mito pada Kushina.

"Iya."

"Ah, lalu bagaimana denganmu, Kushito? Kau sudah mendapat kekasih di Amerika?" tanya Mito kepada sang putra yang sedari tadi diam saja tidak menjawab. Wanita itu tentu penasaran.

"Tidak ada," jawab Kushito.

"Eh? Kenapa? Bukankah di sana banyak yang seksi dan cantik seperti idamanmu, Kushito-_chan_?" tanya Kushina dengan penekanan pada kata _chan_. Gadis itu melirik ke arah kembarannya dengan pandangan mata yang sulit diartikan.

"Hah! Memangnya aku segila itu, Kushina? Standarku itu lumayan tinggi ya. Paling tidak lebih cantik dan seksi daripadamu! Dan sifatnya tidak sepertimu!" jawab Kushito dengan sebuah sewotan di keningnya. Ia jengkel dengan sikap adiknya yang selalu saja seperti ini.

"Oh ya? Dasar mesum! Ih, malu aku punya kembaran mesum sepertimu! Bisa-bisanya menghitung standar gadis dari situ, hah? Yang penting hatinya! Pantas kau tidak dapat kekasih juga!"

"Oh ya? Kau pasti mempelet pemuda Namikaze itu sampai dia tertarik padamu! Kenapa ada pemuda yang mau denganmu yang seperti itu!"

"Dia dulu yang mendekatiku dan aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Paling tidak, ia baik dan tidak sepertimu yang mesum!"

"Heh, aku kembaranmu yang lebih tua! Sopan sedikit!"

"Kembaran sepertimu itu hanya bisa membuatku malu! Tadinya aku mau memperkenalkan temanku, tapi tidak jadi deh, karena sifatmu seperti ini!"

"Sudah, sudah. Kushito baru pulang, jangan buat suasana seperti ini. Dari dulu kalian selalu bertengkar." Mito menengahi pertengkaran kedua anaknya. Ibu dua anak ini sudah biasa menghadapi pertengkaran aneh di rumahnya. Tapi, justru karena itu, suasana rumah menjadi lebih ramai dan harmonis. Biarpun Kushito dan Kushina selalu bertengkar, tapi sebenarnya mereka akrab dan saling menyayangi. Kushito malah over protektif pada sang adik.

"_Tou-san_ mana?" tanya Kushito mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bisa-bisa, berujung pada adu kekuatan fisik kalau pertengkaran mulut mereka sudah mencapai batas yang luar biasa. Sudah banyak sekali perabotan rumah pecah karena pertengkarannya dengan Kushina. Untung sekali orang tua mereka sabar menghadapi dua anaknya yang seperti itu. Tidak ada rumah tangga yang harmonis dan seribut mereka.

"Belum pulang. Tapi ayahmu mau pulang lebih awal. Nah, kau mau minta makan apa untuk malam ini? Biar _Kaa-san_ masakkan. Kau jarang makan masakan Jepang di sana 'kan?" tanya Mito pada putranya. Tentu saja ia sangat menyayangi putra dan putrinya, walau mereka berdua sangat ribut. Saat bayi saja mereka sudah ribut memperebutkan botol susu.

"_Sashimi_ dan _sushi_ saja. Itu makanan yang sehat daripada ramen," jawab Kushito sambil menyeringai pada Kushina. Bisa dibilang, seringai mengejek. Tentu untuk mengejek makanan kesukaan Kushina.

"Terserahlah, aku malas berdebat. Aku mau tidur dulu," ujar Kushina sambil menguap lebar-lebar. Ia segera menaiki tangga ke lantai dua dan menuju ke kamarnya yang terletak persis di sebelah kamar Kushito.

"Heh? Tumben sekali Kushina seperti itu. Biasanya ia punya energi yang tidak pernah habis," komentar Kushito. Baru kali ini adik kembarnya bersikap seperti itu di depannya.

"Kau harus berterima kasih padanya, Kushito. Tadi pagi, Kushina sudah menata dan membersihkan kamarmu. Kurasa, ia yang paling senang kau pulang ke rumah. Kamarmu juga sudah rapi. Tentu saja Kushina kelelahan," jawab Mito sambil duduk di sofa rumahnya. Kediaman Uzumaki memang mewah. Tidak ada pelayan, karena petugas kebersihan datang seminggu sekali.

Kushito tersenyum mendengarnya. Paling tidak, adiknya juga pengertian padanya. Ia juga sayang pada Kushina. Tapi, yah, Kushina juga sudah memiliki orang yang dicintai. Jadi, mungkin Kushina tidak akan memiliki banyak waktu bersamanya. Jujur, Kushito sedikit iri pada Kushina. Namun, ia bersyukur Kushina mendapat kekasih yang baik.

* * *

><p>"Hei, katanya mau tidur, kenapa malah bermain ponsel seperti itu?" Kushina terperanjat mendengar suara kakak kembarnya di kamarnya. Ia sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaus dan celana pendek, 'seragam' sehari-harinya di rumah. Ia segera menutup ponselnya.<p>

"Suka-suka aku dong. Minato yang mengirimiku pesan, jadi tidak masalah kalau kubalas. Habis ini aku juga mau tidur. Puas dengan kamarmu?" tanya Kushina balik dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja." Kushito duduk di ranjang Kushina. Pemuda itu mengamati perubahan di kamar adiknya sejak ia pergi. Sudah terlalu banyak perubahan. Banyak foto Minato di sana. Apalagi, ada rok-rok tergantung. Padahal... Kushina dulu tidak mau memakai rok!

"Tu-tunggu, sekarang kau mau memakai rok? Sejak kapan?" tanya Kushito skeptis melihat pemandangan di kamar adiknya. Kamar Kushina yang tadinya super bernuansa laki-laki menjadi sedikit... _girlie_. Ada beberapa aksesoris juga di meja khusus untuk berhias. Ia menaik turunkan alisnya melihat perubahan yang sangat drastis ini.

"Tentu saja aku memakainya. Sekali-kali tampil feminim di depan Minato juga tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku juga seorang gadis, wajar dong, aku memakai rok dan aksesoris. Aksesorisnya juga tidak mencolok 'kan?" Kushina tersenyum manis melihat reaksi kembarannya yang seperti sedang melihat hantu di siang hari.

"La-lalu, cincin apa di jarimu?" tanya Kushito sambil menunjuk jari Kushina yang terlingkari oleh cincin perak.

"Oh, ini? Kembaran dengan Minato. Kau tidak memperhatikannya tadi? Ada inisial M. lho. Singkatan dari Minato Kushina," jawab Kushina dengan gampang sambil memperhatikan cincin di jarinya.

"UAAAPPAAA?" Kushito terjengkang dari ranjang Kushina. Hubungan adiknya jauh lebih dalam dari yang sudah disangkanya. Sampai memiliki cincin yang sama, terbuat dari perak dan ada inisialnya pula!

"La-lalu, kau pernah berciuman dengannya?"

Kushina tersenyum. "Tentu saja pernah, bodoh. Sudah berapa kali ya? Mungkin hampir setiap hari?"

"Yang benar saja, hah? Sadar dong! Kau itu lama-lama bisa mengundangnya berbuat lebih padamu!" Kushito mengguncang-guncangkan adiknya dengan tenaganya yang cukup besar. Matanya melotot lebar-lebar.

"AKU HANYA BERCANDA, BODOH! MANA MUNGKIN SETIAP HARI CIUMAN?" balas Kushina. Sebuah sewotan muncul di keningnya. Ia berteriak tepat di telinga Kushito.

"Ta-tapi sudah pernah 'kan?"

"Tentu saja sudah!"

Kushito hanya diam menatap adiknya tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa, pemuda bernama Minato Namikaze itu menaklukan adiknya semudah itu sampai bisa menciumnya? Kushito sangat tahu reaksi adiknya! Disentuh sedikit saja oleh lelaki, bisa-bisa lelaki itu justru terpental jatuh. Tapi yang ini?

"Dia yang merebuat ciuman pertamamu? Dan kau tidak menolaknya?" tanya Kushito, berusaha mengorek informasi lebih lanjut.

Kushina mengangguk. "Habis, Minato jauh lebih kuat dariku. Kau laki-laki, tidak akan tahu rasanya. Begini-begini aku juga perempuan kok. Uh, percuma saja menjelaskannya padamu." Dan ajaibnya, rona merah mulai mewarnai pipi Kushina.

Kushito hanya bisa syok mendengar pengakuan langsung dari adiknya. Ia belum pernah berpacaran, apalagi berciuman. Tapi, adiknya yang satu ini... Ia sangat terkejut. Sungguh _big surprize_ untuknya.

"Tapi, aku rindu denganmu, Kushito! Ayolah, kau kembaranku. Rasanya sepi tidak ada kau." Kushina tiba-tiba memeluk leher Kushito dari belakang dengan manjanya. Ia punya kebiasaan merajuk seperti ini pada Kushito. Kalau Minato, lain lagi.

"Aku juga sepi tidak ada kau, hei, kembaranku yang paling tengil," balas Kushito sambil menggenggam tangan adik kembarnya. Bagaimana pun, ia juga sayang pada Kushina.

"Besok kita jalan-jalan ke Shibuya ya!" ujar Kushina dengan nada manja yang sangat jarang digunakannya. Pada Minato, ia tak terlalu sering mengucapkannya. Minato pasti tahu apa kebutuhannya. Tapi, kalau untuk Kushito, ia manja sebagai seorang adik. Beda dengan manja sebagai kekasih.

"Baiklah, baiklah."

"Asyik!"

_Triiiit! Trriiii!_

Kushina segera mengambil ponselnya. Ia menyeringai membaca pesan dari kekasihnya tercinta. Kushito berusaha melihat, tapi sebelum ia sempat menangkap satu huruf pun, Kushina menutup ponselnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Pokoknya besok ke Shibuya, ya!"

Dan inilah pesan dari Minato.

_From: Minato-koi_

_Kushu-chan, besok kita mulai jalankan rencanamu seperti yang kau inginkan. Ya, tidurlah._

_Aishiteru, Kushu-koi._

* * *

><p>Shibuya<p>

Pusat perbelanjaan itu tampak ramai dengan kumpulan anak muda. Ada yang berpakaian rapi, ada pula yang berpenampilan _cosplay_ dan _harajuku_. Ada yang datang beramai-ramai bersama teman, ada juga yang merupakan kekasih. Semuanya berkumpul memenuhi Shibuya.

"Nah, kita ke kafe saja!" Kushina tampak menyeret Kushito ke sebuah kafe di kawasan Shibuya. Kushina memakai rok dan _blouse_ berwarna putih, kontras dengan warna rambutnya yang merah. Ia memakai mantel berwarna hitam juga. Kushito memakai pakaian khasnya. Celana panjang hitam, kaus biru dan _hoddie_ berwarna hitam.

"He-hei!" Kushito tampak pasrah saat diseret Kushina menuju ke kafe bernama Kyuubi. Sejak pagi, Kushina sudah mengancamnya. Kushito berulangkali gonta-ganti pakaian. Dan setelah satu jam, barulah ia memakai pakaian itu dengan berat hati.

Kushina hanya tersenyum sambil menyeret Kushito masuk ke dalam kafe langganannya itu. Ia segera duduk di kursi dekat jendela, dengan Kushito di sebelahnya. Kushito terlihat memasang raut wajah pasrah. Mau bagaimana lagi, seperti inilah sikap kembarannya.

"Mau pesan apa, Nona, Tuan?" Seorang _waitress_ menghampiri mereka sambil menanyakan pesanan.

"_Orange juice_ satu. Kau apa, Kushito?" tanya Kushina pada kembarannya.

Kushito menghela nafas. "_Ice coffe_ satu."

"Baik, silahkan tunggu sebentar." _Waitress_ itu segera pergi dari tempat mereka.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu? Tidak kencan dengan kekasihmu tercinta itu, eh?" sindir Kushito. Ia semakin heran. Kushina punya kebiasaan menyeret orang ke tempat makan yang ia mau. Apa Minato tahan dengan sikap kekasihnya yang seperti itu? Sebuah enigma yang menanti untuk dipecahkan oleh Kushito.

"Nanti," jawab Kushina santai. Ia tahu kembarannya bermaksud menyindirnya. Ia menyeringai licik. Ia punya rencana yang cukup jahat untuk Kushito.

Kushito menghela nafas. Kedua violetnya melihat ke sekeliling kafe. Ia baru pertama kali masuk ke situ. Biasanya, Kushina selalu menyeretnya ke kedai ramen. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Tiba-tiba, ia melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya.

'Itu...'

"Kushina. aku keluar sebentar ya." Tanpa ijin Kushina, Kushito langsung keluar dari kafe. Ia segera keluar untuk memastikan sosok yang dilihatnya tadi benar atau tidak. Ia merasa ragu.

Kedua mata violetnya membulat lebar melihat sosok yang ia kenal itu. Kedua tangannya terkepal. Amarahnya memuncak. Darahnya mendidih. Ia merasa sangat marah sekarang.

Ia melihat dengan mata violetnya sendiri. Minato Namikaze menggandeng seorang gadis. Dan itu jelas bukan adik kembarnya. Gadis yang digandengnya itu tampak malu-malu, tapi seperti sudah biasa digandeng.

'Tunggu, ia lumayan seksi juga. Ah, tapi kalau dibandingkan dengan Kushina sama saja. Tapi, itu bukan berarti aku akan memaafkan pengkhianatan ini,' batin Kushito bercampur mesum dan marah.

Kushito melangkah mendekati mereka berdua. Minato tampak mengenalinya. Ia hanya tersenyum. Gadis di sebelahnya justru seperti ingin bersembunyi di balik punggungnya. Ia memiliki rambut pirang yang agak berantakan dan dikuncir ekor kuda. Matanya berwarna biru safir.

Kushito mendekati Minato dengan tangan terkepal. Sebelum Minato sempat bicara apa-apa...

BUAGGGHHH!

"Kau... beraninya mengkhianati Kushina!" Kushito mendaratkan kepalan tangannya di pipi Minato sampai pemuda itu terjatuh. Darah mengalir dari bibir Minato. Tinju Kushito lumayan kuat.

"Minato!"

"Minato!"

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Huehehehehehe... Kalau mau tahu ide Kushito Uzumaki dari mana, aku ambil deskrip dari Arashii yang biasanya kupakai. Ini mau dilanjut atau tidak? Terserah Anda ya!

_And the last..._

_Review please!_

Kim D. Meiko


	2. Twin Sister

**Twin Complex**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Family, bit humor**

**Pair: (male)Kushi(fem)Mina, MinaKushi(normal)**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, RP, femMina and maleKushi, typo(s)**

* * *

><p>AN: Woaaahh! Responnya banyak juga. Oke, ini dia chapter 2nya!

Don't like don't read

Enjoy it, guys!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Twin Sister<p>

"Minato! Kau baik-baik saja?" Kushina segera berlari keluar dari kafe saat melihat kekasihnya dihajar oleh Kushito, kembarannya. Ia segera menghampiri Minato yang terjatuh di jalan dengan bibir berdarah. Wajah Kushina terlihat cemas. Gadis itu tak percaya bahwa kembarannya menghajar Minato seperti itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kushu-_chan_." Minato mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah. Pipinya tampak merah akibat pukulan Kushito. Gadis di sampingnya juga tampak cemas melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau malah menolongnya, Kushina? Jelas-jelas dia mengkhianatimu! Dia selingkuh!" Kushito menunjuk ke arah Minato dengan penuh amarah. Ia tak terima Minato mengkhianati kembarannya yang sangat disayanginya. Tapi mengapa Kushina justru menolongnya? Padahal Kushina juga pasti melihat ada seorang gadis di sebelah Minato.

"Minato tidak selingkuh, Kushito!" bantah Kushina sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kembarannya. Ia juga marah pada Kushito karena dia memukul Minato. Minato tetap kekasihnya, orang yang dicintainya. Ia tak terima bila kekasihnya diperlakukan seperti ini, walau itu dilakukan oleh kembarannya.

"Sudah jelas ia berjalan dengan seorang gadis! Apa kau tak melihatnya, Kushina? Sudah, kau putus saja dengannya!" Kushito bersikeras. Ia tak mau Kushina berpacaran dengan pemuda yang suka bermain dengan gadis lain. Amarahnya benar-benar memuncak.

BUAAGHHH

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Kushito! Jangan menghakimi Minato seperti itu! Aku kecewa padamu. Kau tidak bertanya apa-apa malah langsung memukul Minato seperti itu." Kushina melayangkan pukulannya ke arah pipi Kushito. Bahkan, sampai pipinya merah dan bibirnya berdarah.

"Kushu-_chan_ cukup. Kau jangan memukulnya seperti itu." Minato menegur kekasihnya. Ia menepuk bahu Kushina. Gadis berambut pirang yang tadi digandengnya ikut di belakangnya. Wajah gadis itu memerah dan ia bersembunyi terus di balik punggung Minato.

"Kushina, kau... Kau lebih memilihnya daripada aku, kembaranmu, begitu?" tanya Kushito tak terima. Kushina benar-benar memukulnya dengan keras. Ia segera berdiri. Padahal, sudah jelas gadis itu ada di samping Minato, bahkan bersembunyi di balik punggung Minato.

"BUKAN ITU, BODOH! KAU BELUM DENGAR KETERANGAN DARI MINATO! Apa kau tahu peribahasa malu bertanya sesat di jalan?" Kushina membantah Kushito. Tangannya juga memerah karena memukul kembarannya sendiri. Matanya menunjukkan ia sedang marah.

"Jelaskan saja di kafe, Kushu-_chan_." Minato memberikan solusi. Masalah tak akan selesai dengan kekerasan. Apalagi, Kushina juga mudah emosi. Minato tahu tentang hal itu.

"Baiklah. Kushito, masuk ke kafe dan jangan macam-macam dulu, kalau tidak akan kupukul lagi." Kushina menyeret kembarannya masuk ke kafe. Minato dan gadis berambut pirang itu mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Gadis itu diam saja dan tak berkata apa-apa.

Mereka masuk ke dalam kafe dan duduk di tempat yang diduduki Kushina dan Kushito tadi. Minato mengambil tempat di hadapan Kushina dan gadis berambut pirang itu di sebelah Minato. Suasana tampak tak nyaman. Kushito terus saja menatap penuh amarah pada Minato. Bisa-bisanya, kembarannya bilang Minato tidak selingkuh padahal buktinya sudah sangat jelas.

"Jadi, kita mulai saja penjelasannya. Kushito Uzumaki, kita berdua mirip. Kau tahu kenapa? Sama sepertimu, aku juga memiliki kembaran yang berbeda jenis kelamin karena berasal dari sel telur yang berbeda. Perkenalkan, ini kembaranku, Minako Namikaze," ujar Minato sambil menunjuk ke arah gadis di sebelahnya. Gadis itu tampak malu-malu. Wajahnya memerah.

"A-APAA?" Kushito tampak terkejut. Kedua matanya membelalak lebar. Ia mengamati gadis yang katanya kembaran dari Minato. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan, mirip Minato. Matanya berwarna safir seperti Minato. Kalau diperhatikan, wajah mereka juga hampir sama.

"Sa-Salam kenal, Uzumaki-_san_." Minako membungkuk dan memperkenalkan diri dengan gugup. Gadis itu juga mengalami nasib yang sama dengan Kushito. Diseret oleh Minato ke Shibuya dengan alasan berjalan-jalan. Ia juga terkejut waktu melihat Kushito pertama kali. Kushito tampak mirip dengan Kushina yang merupakan temannya di kuliah jurusan desain. Ia tentu mengenal Kushina, karena Kushina sudah diperkenalkan pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Makanya sudah kubilang 'kan, Minato tidak selingkuh. Minako itu kembaran Minato. Sama seperti kita, mereka berdua juga kembar." Kushina menyikut lengan Kushito. Ia menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Kushito gelagapan. Ia tak mengira, bahwa kekasih dari kembarannya itu juga memiliki saudara kembar. Bahkan, sama sepertinya dan Kushina. Kembar beda jenis kelamin dan berasal dari dua sel telur yang berbeda. Ia merasa malu karena sudah memukul Minato, padahal Minato tak bersalah dan tidak mengkhianati adik kembarnya.

"Maaf, Namikaze-_san_. Aku tak tahu kalau kau punya kembaran juga. Maaf sudah memukulmu," ujar Kushito. Tentu saja ia mengarang kata-kata super halus seperti itu karena Kushina sudah mengeluarkan hawa membunuh. Kembarannya yang satu ini memang tomboy dan tidak seperti gadis pada umumnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi tinjumu lumayan kuat juga. Kurasa kau juga seorang karateka yang hebat," jawab Minato.

"Eh, i-itu, luka kalian tidak apa-apa? Aku bawa plester." Minako membuka tasnya dan mencari sesuatu di dalamnya. Ia selalu membawa peralatan P3K di dalam tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan satu bungkus plester dari dalam tasnya dan mengeluarkan dua buah plester.

"Wah... Minako ternyata tipe calon ibu rumah tangga yang baik, ya?" Kushina tersenyum. Ia hafal dengan kebiasaan kembaran dari kekasihnya itu. Ia mengambil salah satu plester dan menempelkannya di pipi Kushito.

"Ah, tidak juga kok. Minato 'kan sering terluka dari dulu, jadi aku selalu membawanya. Aku juga sering terluka kalau sedang menari, kok." Minako tampak malu-malu. Gadis itu memang pemalu, tidak seperti kembarannya yang selalu percaya diri. Namun, mereka berdua kalem. Perbedaannya sangat drastis dengan kembaran Uzumaki yang berisik dan suka sekali bertengkar. Minato dan Minako sangat akur.

Mereka terdiam dan tidak berbicara apa-apa sejenak. Mungkin, sibuk berkutat dengan dunianya sendiri. Berpikir dan merenung sendiri. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh mereka. Yang jelas, Kushina dan Minato memegang ponselnya masing-masing. Memang aneh, tapi mereka saling berkirim pesan.

.

.

.

_Bagaimana ini, Minato? Sepertinya, Kushito sedang kesal._

_._

_Iya juga. Minako juga diam saja. Sulit membuat mereka berkenalan rupanya. Apa langsung saja kita jalankan rencana kita? Kita tinggalkan mereka berdua di sini dan kita pergi?_

_._

_Mungkin saja bisa. Tapi, kendalikan sindrom twin complexmu itu. Benar-benar deh, kau dan Kushito sama saja. Kushito bisa dipercaya kok, tenang saja. Dia juga karateka._

_._

_Baiklah... Toh, ini demi mereka berdua. Apa kembaranmu tahu tentang rencana ini?_

_._

_Tidak. Pesan darimu sudah kuhapus semua, jadi ia tidak bisa membacanya. Ayo, lakukan saja sekarang._

_._

.

.

"Minato... Ayo pergi." Kushina beranjak dari bangkunya dan merangkul lengan Minato dengan manja. Kushito mengernyitkan dahinya heran melihat tingkah kembarannya. Memang ia tahu Kushina kadang-kadang bertingkah manja. Tapi, sepertinya yang satu ini memang sengaja.

"Katamu kau mau berjalan-jalan denganku, hah?" tanya Kushito kesal. Kushina menengok ke arahnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Biar saja dong... Kalau Minato lulus, aku 'kan tidak bisa sering bertemu. Ayo, Minato, kita pergi dulu saja..." Kushina kembali merajuk pada kekasihnya. Gadis itu menunjukkan wajah memohonnya yang akan sulit ditolak Minato. Tentu saja tidak bisa, karena mereka memang sudah merencanakan hal seperti ini.

"Iya, iya. Minako, aku pergi dulu. Uzumaki-_san_, aku titip Minako dulu," ujar Minato sambil tersenyum dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dibiarkannya tangan Kushina tetap bergelayut manja di lengannya. Minako juga sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia juga yang membantu Minato berpacaran dengan Kushina.

"Ta-Tapi, kau bilang..." Minako juga protes dengan suaranya yang bervolume rendah. Wajahnya memerah karena malu. Tentu saja, kalau kakak kembarnya pergi, artinya ia ditinggalkan bersama Kushito. Berdua dengan Kushito yang belum dikenalnya. Walaupun Kushito adalah kembaran Kushina, tetap saja hal itu berbahaya menurutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa ya, Minako. Kau bersama Kushito dulu, ya. Kushito, jaga Minako baik-baik. Hari ini aku dan Minato mau berjalan-jalan sampai sore. Nanti kau antar Minako pulang, ya," ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum penuh ancaman dan intimidasi pada kakak kembarnya. Sebenarnya, ini benar-benar tidak sopan.

Kushito mendecih kesal. Padahal, ia baru saja pulang dari Amerika, tapi sudah mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari Kushina. Seharusnya, mereka meluangkan waktu bersama, bukannya malah mengatur _double date_ seperti ini. Apalagi, Kushina dan Minato memutuskan meninggalkannya dengan Minako. Padahal, baru kali ini Kushito dipaksa menemani, atau tepatnya kencan bersama dengan seorang gadis.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Terserahmu saja!" Kushito sangat kesal kali ini. Mana bisa ia membiarkan kembarannya pergi berdua dengan Minato yang belum ia kenal lama? Tentu saja ia curiga Minato akan melakukan sesuatu pada Kushina. Minato tetaplah seorang laki-laki, menurut Kushito.

"Oke. Dah Kushito, Minako~" Kushina berkedip dan langsung menarik Minato keluar dari kafe itu. Tangannya tetap menggelayut di lengan Minato. Minato hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

Dan kini, hanya tinggal Minako dan Kushito di situ.

* * *

><p><strong>Kushito's pov~<strong>

Cih!

Sialan, kau, Kushina. Bisa-bisanya kau mempermainkanku seperti ini. Malah pergi dengan Minato Namikaze itu. Bah, bisa-bisanya Kushina dapat kekasih seperti itu. Aku heran sekali dengan Minato itu. Apa sih, menariknya Kushina?

Oke, Kushina lumayan cantik dan seksi. Tapi sifatnya tidak seperti perempuan, tomboy, berandal dan selalu membuat keributan. Bisa-bisanya ada yang suka dengannya seperti itu. Tentu aku juga senang ada yang menyukai Kushina, tapi dia belum lolos dari ujianku!

"A-Ano, Uzumaki-_san_..." Minako Namikaze, kembaran Minato sialan itu memanggilku.

Kuperhatikan dia dengan seksama. Wajahnya lumayan cantik dan manis. Dia seksi juga, walau pakaiannya tidak terbuka. Dia benar-benar kriteriaku sih, tapi mengingat di kembaran dari Minato, aku langsung mengurungkan niatku. Sial, kenapa dia bisa punya kembaran secantik ini sih!

"Ada apa? Panggil saja aku Kushito, tidak perlu seformal itu. Kau... Kau benar-benar kembaran Minato Namikaze?" Aku mengangkat alisku. Aku masih sedikit curiga padanya.

"Be-Benar, kok... Kami benar-benar kembar," jawabnya. Wajahnya memerah, terlihat manis...

Eh? Apa yang kubilang? Ia terlihat MANIS? Tapi, wajahnya memang sangat manis dan imut. Kalau aku tak menahan diri, mungkin mataku sudah '_Love-love'_ saat ini. Tapi, aku harus menyelidiki tentang Minato dan kurasa ia bisa menjadi informan yang baik.

"Begitu... Apa kembaranmu itu benar-benar bisa dipercaya? Apa hanya Kushina saja kekasihnya?" tanyaku. Bisa saja dia memiliki kekasih lebih dari satu 'kan?

Minako menatapku lurus dan serius. Kedua mata safirnya tampak tajam. Kurasa pertanyaanku salah, mungkin? Tatapannya tidak seperti tadi. Ia tadi hanya gadis yang super pemalu 'kan?

"Benar kok... Hanya Kushina saja. Kushina juga yang pertama kali. Minato juga bisa dipercaya kok," jawabnya.

Pertama?

Ini sangat aneh.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku skeptis. Ia tampak ragu-ragu hendak menjawab. Kepalanya tertunduk. Ia sangat berbeda dengan Kushina yang langsung bicara panjang lebar. Sepertinya, ia berpikir dulu baru bicara. Gadis yang sangat aneh. Berarti dia juga gadis kaya 'kan? Kenapa berbeda sekali?

Aku tahu kalau kemeja dan roknya itu mahal. Tapi, ia kelihatannya tidak memakai _make up_ sama sekali. Aksesorisnya juga tidak berlebihan. Kalau gadis kaya lain yang kukenal pasti ber-_make up_ tebal, centil, berlebihan dan memakai pakaian yang serba pendek. Kenapa dia berbeda ya? Kalau Kushina, wajar, karena ia tomboy. Tapi sekarang saja ia sudah memakai rok dan cincin.

"I-iya. Minato sendiri yang memintaku membantunya mendekati Kushina... Aku teman Kushina di universitas karena jurusan kami sama. Aku juga masih junior," jawabnya. Mengapa selalu saja ada rona warna merah di pipinya? Ada apa sih, dengannya?

Mungkin, ia memang berbeda dari Kushina. Tapi, mengapa aku jadi tertarik padanya?

"Benarkah kembaranmu tidak berlaku yang tidak-tidak pada Kushina?" tanyaku lagi.

Dia hanya mengangguk. "Benar kok... Kau ingin mengikuti mereka berdua?" tanyanya padaku.

Mengikuti mereka berdua?

"Maksudnya?"

"Ku-Kupikir pertemuan ini pasti sudah direncanakan mereka berdua. Ha-Habis Minato mendesakku. Da-Daripada diam saja, mungkin lebih baik kita mengikuti mereka, kalau kau masih curiga pada Minato. Kushina juga bilang padaku kalau dia punya kembaran yang mengidap _twin complex_..."

Oh, bagus sekali. Sepertinya Kushina memang sengaja. Dasar kembaran paling menyebalkan! Tapi usulnya boleh juga, mengikuti mereka berdua. Dengan ini, Kushina tidak akan lolos dari pandanganku. Aku juga bisa mengawasi tingkah laku Minato.

"Baiklah. Boleh aku memanggilmu Minako?" tanyaku. Mungkin, aku bisa mendekatinya dengan cara seperti ini. Bagus juga berpura-pura akrab dengannya. Aku bisa mengorek info tentang Minato Namikaze.

"Bo-Boleh, kok..." jawabnya. Wajahnya memerah lagi. Astaga... wajahnya sangat manis dan imut! Kenapa ada gadis seperti dia di dunia ini?

* * *

><p><strong>Normal pov~<strong>

Akhirnya, Kushito memutuskan mengikuti saran dari Minako. Ia dan Minako segera beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka dan bersiap-siap membuntuti Kushina dan Minato. Mereka segera berjalan keluar dari kafe. Minako mengikuti Kushito dari belakang. Ia tampak sangat malu. Ini pertama kalinya ia berjalan-jalan dengan seorang pemuda yang bukan saudara kembarnya.

Tapi...

"He-Hei, tuan! Tunggu dulu!" Seorang _waiter_ mengejar mereka sampai di luar pintu. Kushito dan Minako menoleh ke arahnya serempak dengan tatapan heran. _Waiter_ itu menunjukkan sebuah _bill_ pada mereka.

"Maaf, tapi, tolong bayar dulu minuman kalian tadi," katanya.

Kushito menepuk dahinya sementara Minako membungkuk minta maaf dengan malu-malu.

"Ma-Maafkan kami... Aku kubayar." Minako mengambil tas tangannya dan hendak mengeluarkan dompet dari sana. Walaupun biasanya Minato yang membayar semua yang ia beli, Minako tetap membawa uang karena ia tidak mau semuanya dibayar oleh Minato. Namanya juga kembaran yang baik, tentu Minato selalu membayar semuanya. Minato juga mengidap _twin complex_.

"Tidak perlu. Biar aku saja." Kushito merentangkan tangannya dan menghalangi Minako. Ia mengambil dompet dari sakunya dan mengeluarkan uang sejumlah dengan yang harus mereka bayar. Minako terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali memasukkan dompet ke dalam tasnya.

Setelah mengecek apakah jumlah uangnya sudah pas atau tidak, _waiter_ itu masuk lagi ke dalam kafe. Kushito menghela nafasnya. Saking terburu-burunya, ia sampai lupa membayar minuman. Untungnya, _waiter_ itu mengingatkannya, jadi ia tidak dicap sebagai orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Minako justru semakin malu karena ia juga lupa membayar.

"Ah, itu... biar kuganti uangmu," ujar Minako. Kushito menatapnya skeptis dan heran. Gadis itu memang sangat aneh dan lain dari gadis biasa. Bahkan, sangat berbeda dari Kushina.

"Mengapa kau harus ganti? Anggap saja itu tadi permintaan maafku telah menghajar kembaranmu. Lagipula, aku ini laki-laki, memalukan kalau aku sampai dibayari oleh seorang gadis," balas Kushito. Pemuda berambut merah itu memperhatikan Minako lagi.

Biasanya, seorang gadis dengan wajah yang cantik dan tubuh yang seksi akan berusaha supaya menonjol. Namun, Minako malah tidak seperti itu. Ia malah seperti berusaha menutupi bentuk tubuhnya dengan memakai pakaian yang tertutup. Tapi, usaha Minako sepertinya sia-sia karena lekuk tubuhnya tetap nampak. Wajah Minako juga cantik, seperti kembarannya yang tampan. Tapi, gadis itu suka menunduk dan selalu bersikap malu-malu.

"Eh, begitu ya? Kenapa ya, laki-laki suka sekali menjaga harga diri seperti itu? Padahal 'kan, hal itu tidak memalukan. Minato juga, suka seenaknya membayar belanjaanku," kata Minako.

"Kau perempuan, mana mungkin mengerti. Ah, sudahlah. Aku repot harus bicara dengan perempuan sepertimu." Kushito menggaruk kepalanya. Gadis di sebelahnya benar-benar orang yang membingungkan.

Minako menatap Kushito dengan wajah yang heran. Biasanya, setiap laki-laki mengincar kesempatan untuk berbincang dengannya. Tapi, kenapa yang satu ini bilang ia merepotkan bila diajak bicara? Padahal, Minako itu bukan seorang gadis bodoh dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia jenius seperti kembarannya, hanya saja ia memilih tidak lompat kelas karena takut ditindas.

"Maafkan aku kalau aku merepotkanmu," ujar Minako lagi. Ia benar-benar merasa tak nyaman saat ini. Sudah ditinggal oleh Minato, sekarang berjalan dengan laki-laki asing yang belum lama dikenalnya pula. Dibilang merepotkan juga.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kau tahu di mana mereka biasanya berkencan?" tanya Kushito. Ia benar-benar merasa bodoh bilang Minako itu merepotkan. Kenyataannya, Minako adalah gadis yang baik dan sopan. Tapi, ia tetap kesal karena gadis itu selalu bersikap aneh.

Baginya, sikap Minako itu luar biasa aneh.

Minako berpikir sejenak. Jujur saja, Minato tidak pernah memberitahunya ke mana ia pergi kencan. Yang ia tahu, Minato pasti tidak mungkin mengajak Kushina ke tempat-tempat yang romantis. Baik Minato maupun Kushina tidak terlalu suka hal yang romantis. Lalu ke mana?

"Ah... Mungkin ke bioskop di mall. Ada film horor baru. Pasti mereka ke sana," jawab Minako sambil menatap ke arah Kushito sambil tersenyum manis. Biasanya, laki-laki akan langsung takluk melihat senyumannya. Tapi, bukan maksud Minako untuk menggoda laki-laki. Ia hanya suka tersenyum. Itu saja.

Kushito mengernyitkan dahi mendengar hal itu. "Benarkah? Kushina memang suka sih, nonton film horor. Kalau begitu, ayo kita langsung ke sana!" Kushito menggenggam tangan mungil Minako dan langsung berlari. Ia tahu mall yang sering dikunjungi oleh Kushina.

"E-eh..." Minako sangat terkejut. Baru kali ini tangannya digenggam oleh seorang lelaki selain saudara kembarnya. Tangan Kushito memang besar dibandingkan tangannya. Tapi, entah mengapa, ia merasa nyaman dengannya. Dan efek dari itu adalah wajah Minako langsung merah padam.

Kushito sendiri sepertinya tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Ia hanya berlari sambil menggandeng Minako. Sudah sekitar 10 menit Minato dan Kushina meninggalkan mereka berdua. Bisa saja mereka kehabisan tiket dan gagal membuntuti Minato dan Kushina. Kushito tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Sepertinya, ia benar-benar tidak sadar bahwa wajah Minako saat ini sudah merah padam.

Kushito berlari sampai di depan sebuah mall. Minako sudah terengah-engah. Ia tak terbiasa lari seperti ini. Maklum, ia tidak berbakat di bidang olahraga. Wajahnya merah karena malu. Bagaimana tidak? Kushito menggandeng dirinya di depan banyak orang.

"A-ah, Kushito... Bisakah kau berhenti dulu? Aku lelah," ujar Minako pada pemuda berambut merah itu.

Kushito menoleh ke arah Minako. Kedua violetnya mendapati bahwa gadis itu sudah bermandikan peluh. Pastinya Minako lelah. Gadis itu juga memegangi lututnya dan sedikit membungkuk. Kushito sedikit terkejut melihatnya. Padahal, Minato sendiri kelihatannya cukup kuat, tapi Minako malah terlihat lemah dan rapuh.

"Dan, i-itu... Bi-Bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku?" tanya Minako dengan wajah yang semerah tomat. Mungkin, di mata orang banyak, mereka seperti pasangan yang baru jadian.

Kushito melolot saat menyadari tangannya tengah mengait tangan Minako dengan erat. Semburat merah tipis muncul di pipinya. Baru kali ini ia menggandeng seorang perempuan selain Kushina. Jantungnya berpacu cepat, entah karena gugup atau terkejut atau hal lainnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak sadar. Ayo, masuk sebelum kita terlambat," ujar Kushito. Pemuda itu melepaskan tangan Minako.

Minako hanya bisa bernafas lega. Setidaknya, jantungnya tidak berpacu cepat seperti tadi.

* * *

><p>"Untunglah kita berhasil mengikuti mereka." Kushito bernafas lega. Ia dan Minako saat ini berada di bioskop di dalam mall. Mereka duduk di tiga bangku di belakang Minato dan Kushina supaya tidak ketahuan. Sesuai perkiraan Minako, saat ini di bioskop memang film horor sedang diputar. Mereka berhasil menyusul ketika Minato dan Kushina masuk ke dalam bioskop.<p>

Minako tidak menyahut. Jujur saja, saat ini ia tengah ketakutan dan gugup. Ada dua asalan untuk hal tersebut. Pertama, ia tidak pernah mau nonton film horor karena ia tidak berani melihat hantu. Kedua, alasan yang cukup jelas. Baru kali ini ia menonton di bioskop bersama lelaki lain selain Minato.

Kushito heran mengetahui Minako tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Ia menoleh ke arah gadis itu. "Hei, kau kenapa? Kenapa diam saja?" tanyanya. Filmnya bahkan belum dimulai, tapi peluh sudah membanjiri tubuh Minako.

"I-Itu... Aku tidak berani menonton film horor," aku Minako. Kedua lututnya saling merapat dan tangannya bersimpuh di atasnya dan mencengkram rok yang dikenakannya.

Kushito mengernyitkan dahinya. Alisnya naik sebelah. "Lalu? Mengapa kau menurut saja ketika aku membeli tiket?"

"Ha-Habis, kalau nanti aku terpisah darimu, Minato akan marah pada kita..." Sebuah alasan yang sederhana, namun membuat Kushito _sweatdrop_. Mengapa Minato harus marah kalau ia meninggalkan Minako sendirian? Bukannya tadi ia duluan yang meninggalkan Minako dan Kushito?

"Ah, sudahlah. Filmnya sudah mulai."

Saat film diputar, Kushito terpaksa menutup mulut Minako yang ingin menjerit-jerit. Masalahnya, kalau Minako menjerit, Minato dan Kushina akan tahu kalau mereka dibuntuti. Bahkan, saking takutnya, Minako hampir membunuh Kushito karena ia mencengkram kerah baju Kushito terlalu kuat. Kushito merasa, Kushina bukan gadis teraneh yang pernah ditemuinya.

Tapi, Minako Namikaze.

* * *

><p>"Apa mereka membuntuti kita sesuai rencana?" tanya Kushina begitu ia dan Minato keluar dari teater tempat film diputar.<p>

Minato tertawa pelan. "Seharusnya begitu. Ah, pasti Kushito sedang mengalami masa paling menakutkan di hidupnya saat ini."

Kushina mengernyitkan dahinya, heran terhadap kekasihnya. "Apa maksudmu, Minato?"

"Yah, kau tidak tahu kalau Minako menonton film horor. Dulu, aku sampai hampir mati kehabisan nafas karena ia mencengkram kerah bajuku. Sejak itu dia tidak mau nonton film horor," jawab Minato dengan tampang seram dan peluh bercucuran dari dahinya. Benar-benar pengalaman yang menakutkan.

"Ya ampun, Minato... Kalau begitu, aku tidak asyik kalau nonton film horor ya? Soalnya aku tidak menjerit ketakutan sambil memelukmu," kata Kushina sambil memasang pose cemberut. Gadis itu memang berani menonton film horor, jadi tidak pernah yang namanya memeluk Minato karena ketakutan.

Minato tertawa pelan mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya. "Kushu-_chan_, itu bukan hal yang kuharapkan. Kalau aku mau, aku tinggal memintamu memelukku, tidak perlu menonton film seperti itu."

"Kau benar juga. Tapi, kurasa mereka berdua butuh itu untuk semakin dekat. Kushito juga tidak pernah dekat dengan gadis lain selain aku. Kurasa ini membuatnya semakin mudah." Kushina hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Minato. Kekasihnya yang satu ini memang tidak romantis, tapi perkataannya membuatnya senang. Paling tidak, Minato menghargai dan menyukai sifatnya yang tomboy dan seperti laki-laki.

"Yah, Minako juga seperti itu. Dia terlalu pemalu. Mungkin, kalau ia seperti itu terus, ia tak akan mendapatkan seorang kekasih. Hah, tapi aku sebal melihat laki-laki berotak mesum itu terus-terusan mendekati Minako dan kau," ujar Minato.

Kushina memang berbeda dari gadis-gadis seusianya. Tapi, banyak sekali lelaki yang menginginkan dirinya karena tubuhnya. Wajar saja, tubuhnya lumayan indah dan berbentuk. Kushina juga langsing walau sering makan banyak. Namun, hal itu diimbangi dengan olahraga yang dilakukannya. Jadi, wajar kalau banyak sekali orang mesum yang melirik ke arahnya dengan pandangan bernafsu, sampai-sampai Minato selalu berusaha menutupi Kushina.

Lain lagi dengan Minako. Gadis itu juga memiliki tubuh yang indah dan langsing. Dan itu membuatnya sering kali diganggu oleh lelaki berotak mesum. Dan tentu saja, Minato selalu menghajar lelaki itu. Layaknya Kushito yang selalu bertindak melindungi kembarannya, Minato juga sama seperti itu. Entah apa benang ang menyambungkan mereka berdua, tapi mereka sama-sama mengidap sindrom _twin complex_.

Khusus Minato, sindromnya bertambah semenjak Kushina menjadi kekasihnya.

"Ah, aku belum memberitahumu, ya? Kushito itu... otaknya mesum. Dari dulu, aku sering menemukan majalah dewasa dan riwayat internetnya dipenuhi situs-situs seperti itu," ujar Kushina.

Minato langsung melotot lebar. "Apa kau bilang? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Minako? Apa dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak benar padanya?"

Kushina _sweatdrop_ melihat sindrom _twin complex_ Minato tiba-tiba kambuh. "Hei, kenapa kau jadi seperti Kushito, hah? Oh, ayolah, Minato. Kalau dia memang seburuk itu, aku dulu yang kena sebelum Minako."

Minato menaikkan alisnya. "Benarkah? Kau tidak bohong 'kan?"

Kushina mengangguk sambil menyikut Minato dan tertawa. "Oh, Minato, sejak kapan kau jadi seperti ini? Kau sendiri yang tahu kau yang pertama kali menciumku. Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu. Minako akan baik-baik saja, Kushito itu tidak menilai gadis hanya dari bentuk tubuhnya saja," katanya sambil memeluk leher Minato dan mencubit pipinya.

"Adow! Kenapa kau mencubitnya? Sakit, bodoh! Tadi aku sudah dipukul oleh Kushito, kenapa kau harus mencubitnya?" tanya Minato sambil meringis kesakitan. Rupanya, Kushina mencubit pipinya yang ditempel plester. Kushina terkejut dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Eh? Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud, sungguh. Mana yang sakit?" tanya Kushina gelagapan. Ia benar-benar tidak bermaksud menyakiti Minato, tapi cubitannya memang kuat. Apalagi, tadi Minato sudah terkena pukulan Kushito. Wajar kalau pipi Minato menjadi sangat sakit.

Mata safir Minato memperhatikan sekitar bioskop. Mereka berada di sebuah sudut tersembunyi. Minato memang sengaja mengajak Kushina ke sudut, entah mengapa. Dan sekarang, bioskop itu mulai sepi dan kosong. Tidak akan ada yang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Minato tersenyum melihat bioskop itu mulai kosong. Pemutaran film berikutnya masih satu jam setelah ini.

"Kushu-_chan_... Kalau aku bilang sakitnya di mana, kau akan memberikan obat untukku?" tanya Minato dengan nada sedikit jahil dan menggoda.

"Mungkin. Kau tahu aku tidak membawa peralatan seperti Minako, jadi jangan berharap banyak," jawab Kushina.

Minato langsung menarik wajah Kushina mendekati wajahnya. "Kau tahu sekarang sepi, bukan?"

Kushina hanya mengangguk tanpa menyadari maksud Minato. "Ya, memang sepi. Ada apa memangnya, Mina –mppphhh!"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Minato segera menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kushina. Kedua tangannya memegang pipi gadis itu dengan lembut. Kushina terkejut dengan reaksi Minato yang tidak diduganya. Tapi, gadis itu tahu maksud Minato. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kerah kemeja yang dikenakan Minato dan membalas perlakuan Minato.

* * *

><p>"Hah, sial. Kau benar-benar mau membuatku mati kehabisan nafas ya? Bisa-bisanya kau mencengkram pakaianku seperti itu?" Kushito berwajah jengkel. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.<p>

"Maaf, tadi aku spontan berbuat seperti itu karena takut," ujar Minako meminta maaf. Nada penuh kesungguhan mengalun dari bibirnya.

Mereka berdua baru keluar dari dalam bioskop karena Kushito harus menenangkan diri setelah mengalami hal paling menegangkan dalam hidupnya. Bukan karena filmnya seram, tapi karena Minako mencengkram kerah pakaiannya sampai ia keusulitan bernafas. Ia belajar untuk tidak menonton film horor bersama dengan Minako. Ini benar-benar distopia pertamanya di bioskop.

"Hah, sudahlah. Kau benar-benar gadis yang mengerikan. Kupikir, kau tidak kuat seperti Kushina, tapi cengkramanmu benar-benar bisa membuatku terbunuh. Ah, di mana mereka berdua? Kuharap kita tidak kehilangan jejak," ujar Kushito. Kedua violetnya berusaha mencari sosok Kushina dan Minato. Bioskop juga sudah mulai sepi, kemungkinan, ia dan Minako belum bisa menemukan mereka berdua.

Kushito dan Minako berjalan untuk keluar dari bioskop. Wajah Minako merah merona karena ia malu. Tentu saja ia merasa malu karena kebiasaan buruknya terungkap. Ia benar-benar ketakutan setengah mati saat menonton bioskop tadi. Dulu, Minato pernah menjadi korbannya, dan sekarang Kushito yang belum lama dikenalnya. Gadis berambut pirang itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar bioskop, siapa tahu dua orang yang sedang dicarinya masih berada di bioskop. Matanya membelalak lebar ketika menyadari kembarannya sedang berciuman dengan Kushina di sudut bioskop.

"Ku-Kushito, tunggu sebentar." Minako menarik lengan Kushito yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. Ia hendak menghentikan Kushito untuk memperlihatkan apa yang ia lihat tadi.

Kushito menatap gadis itu dengan heran. "Ada apa lagi, Minako?"

Minako tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kushito. Ia menunjuk ke arah sudut bioskop yang sepi. Kedua mata Kushito terbelalak melihat sosok yang ia kenali sedang berciuman di sana. Kushina yang merupakan kembarannya tengah berciuman dengan Minato. Baru kali ini ia melihat Kushina berciuman dengan seorang lelaki. Dan, baru pertama kalinya ia melihat sikap Kushina yang berbeda. Biasanya, Kushina tidak mau tunduk di hadapan lelaki. Namun, kali ini sepertinya gadis itu takluk terhadap Minato dan sikapnya benar-benar pasrah.

"Apa-apaan mereka itu? Sialan!"

"Eh, tu-tunggu! Tidak baik kalau kau menyela begitu! Mereka sudah sering melakukannya," ujar Minako. Gadis itu berusaha menarik lengan Kushito yang kelihatannya siap untuk menghajar Minato lagi. Ia memang baru pertama kali melihat kakak kembarnya berciuman dengan Kushina, tapi ia merasa Kushito tidak boleh menghentikannya.

Kushito menoleh ke arah Minako. Amarah terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Ia terlalu over terhadap Kushina. Memang sih, Kushina pernah bilang ia pernah berciuman dengan Minato. Tapi, Kushito tetap merasa marah.

'_Kami-sama_... Tolong hentikan Kushito!' jerit Minako dalam hati. Kedua safirnya bertatapan langsung dengan violet milik Kushito. Entah mengapa, ia merasa aneh dalam hatinya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku ini kakak kembarnya Kushina. Jangan menghalangiku. Akan kuhajar dia." Kushito hendak maju tanpa memedulikan peringatan dari Minako.

Tapi...

"Eh? Waaaa!"

BRAAAKK!

Sepatu _boot_ yang dikenakan Minako membuat gadis itu tergelincir karena licinnya lantai. Ia tetap berusaha mencekal lengan Kushito, tapi sayangnya ia tidak tahu hal itu berakibat buruk baginya.

Gadis berambut pirang itu terjatuh ke lantai karena terpeleset. Ia gagal menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Dan malangnya, Kushito yang menoleh karena mendengar suara Minako ikut terjatuh karena lengannya masih dilingkari oleh tangan Minako. Alhasil, Kushito terjatuh tepat di atas tubuh Minako, seperti menindihnya. Dan hal yang paling buruk adalah...

Bibir mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain.

Mata Minako dan Kushito membelalak lebar saat mereka mulai menyadari posisi masing-masing.

'MUSTAHIL!' jerit Kushito dalam hati.

'Oh... I-Ini...' Minako tampaknya benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa bibirnya melekat dengan bibir seorang lelaki, tepatnya Kushito Uzumaki. Wajahnya merah padam seperti tomat.

"Eh, hei! A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Kushito buru-buru beranjak dari posisinya. Ia kalut menyadari bahwa _first kiss_nya baru saja ia lakukan tanpa sengaja. Jantungnya berpacu cepat. Semburat merah tipis menghias pipinya.

"Ah... Itu..." Minako tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ia merasa sangat malu sekarang, apalagi beberapa orang memandanginya dan Kushito dan berbisik-bisik. Apalagi, barusan itu adalah _first kiss_nya juga.

'_Shit_!' batin Kushito.

Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Huaaa! Maafkan saya, readers sekalian! Chapter ini garing ya? Maaf, feel humornya mendadak lenyap.

Karena sedang malas membalas review, kali ini, untuk yang _anymous_ belum saya balas. Yang login kuusahan via PM.

Terima kasih atas reviewnya yang kemarin. Fic ini sudah saya buat dari kemarin Februari. Tapi, karena fic lainnya belum selesai, jadinya tertunda sampai sekarang. Maaf kalau updatenya lelet, author cape habis jalan santai(mau pingsan malah).

Lho? Kok malah curcol?

Oke, kalau ingin fic ini lanjut...

REVIEW PLEASE!

Kim D. Meiko


	3. Problem

**Twin Complex**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Family, Humor**

**Pair: MinaKushi, maleKushifemMina**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, RP, maleKushina and femaleMinato!**

* * *

><p>AN: Haloo! Maaf updatenya lama banget, karena Meiko sibuk dengan tugas sekolah. Oke, yuk, langsung ke ficnya.

_Don't like don't read! _

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Problem<p>

"Jadi? Kau mengakuinya, Kushito Uzumaki?"

Bisa dibilang, keadaan Kushito saat ini tidak baik. Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Ia tidak sakit, tapi ia takut dengan tatapan adik kembarnya. Kushina Uzumaki tampak berdiri di depannya layaknya seorang jaksa penuntut. Gadis berambut merah panjang itu memaksa Kushito untuk mengakui semuanya setelah mereka pulang.

Kushito menelan ludahnya. "Ya."

"Dan… apa alasanmu?" tanya Kushina lagi, sekali lagi seperti jaksa yang sedang menuntut terdakwa. Mereka berada di kamar Kushito. Suasananya begitu mencekam. Kushina tampak seperti macam betina yang hendak menerkam mangsanya. Kushito benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik menghadapi kembarannya. Benar-benar payah, bisa dibilang begitu.

"Sudah kubilang itu terjadi karena ketidaksengajaan. Kushina, mengertilah. Kau pikir aku dengan mudahnya mencium bibir seorang gadis yang baru kukenal? Memang aku serendah itu?" tanya Kushito dengan nada yang ditinggikan.

Yah, insiden ciuman itu benar-benar membawa petaka baginya. Setelah mengantar Minako pulang ke kediaman Namikaze, ia pulang ke rumahnya. Dan ia sudah disambut dengan hawa membunuh dari calon adik iparnya, atau tepatnya Minato Namikaze, juga dari Kushina. Dan ia tahu, ia akan mati di tempat. Bayangkan saja, berhadapan dengan dua orang karateka sekaligus, apalagi yang satunya bisa mengalah kembarannya dengan mudahnya.

Setelah itu, Minato langsung pulang tanpa menghajarnya. Sebagai gantinya, Kushina menyeret-nyeret Kushito ke kamar dan langsung memulai intrograsi. Sungguh, Kushito tidak pernah berpikir ia akan mengalami hal seperti ini ketika pulang ke Jepang. Adik kembarnya sungguh sangat mengerikan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Yap. Oke, aku akan menelepon Minato dan memberitahunya. Kurasa dia juga sudah bicara dengan Minako. Kau itu keterlaluan! Bagaimana nanti kalau Mnato memutuskanku hanya karena ini?" ratap Kushina.

Kushito _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah kembarannya. "Masih banyak laki-laki di dunia ini. lagipula, ia juga kurang meyakinkan."

Dan tentu saja, sebuah kepalan tangan Kushina mendarat di kepala Kushito. "Kau bisa saja bilang seperti itu! Minato tidak akan memutuskanku. Huh, dasar, kau itu tidak mengerti perasaanku. Minato adalah lelaki terbaik."

Oke, perkataan Kushina membuat Kushito serasa dihujam oleh pisau.

"Katamu kau takut diputuskan olehnya!" kata Kushito dengan sewotan di keningnya.

"Oh ya, itu hanya untuk melihat reaksimu. Padahal kau sudah merebut _first kiss_ Minako!" bantah Kushina.

"… Coba, sekarang ceritakan padaku bagaimana _first kiss_mu dengan Minato!" kata Kushito dengan nada yang semakin meninggi karena jengkel.

Wajah Kushina langsung merona merah mendengarnya. Tentu ia ingat bagaimana _first kiss_nya, tapi sungguh, ia tidak bisa menceritakannya. Bisa-bisa Minato kena masalah kalau ia bercerita pada Kushito. Sungguh, _first kiss_nya juga tidak elit, walau lebih baik daripada Kushito.

"Eh, itu… Ah, paling tidak lebih baik darimu!"

Tentu saja itu bohong.

"Oh, benarkah?" tanya Kushito menantang.

Kushina berdecak kesal. "Tentu saja. Baiklah, sekarang aku akan menelepon Minato. Apa pun yang terjadi padamu, bukan salahku, dan risikonya harus kau tanggung sendiri," katanya sambil meninggalkan kamar.

Gadis berambut merah itu menutup pintu kamar. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya sendiri. Ia pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tak lama, ponselnya bergetar. Ia segera melihat layar ponselnya dan melihat ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Ia pun segera mengangkatnya.

"Ya, ya, ya… Ada apa?" tanya Kushina. Yang meneleponnya adalah kekasihnya alias Minato.

"_Aku sudah tanya pada Minako. Bagaimana denganmu_?" tanya Minato dari arah seberang.

Kushina tertawa kecil mendengar nada kekasihnya yang biasa saja. "Tentu saja sudah. Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak marah, Minato? Kupikir kau akan marah."

"_Tentu saja akan. Mungkin aku bisa mengirimnya ke rumah sakit, tapi batal karena dia saudara kembarmu. Kushu-_chan_, aku benar-benar heran dengan Minako kali ini_."

"Ada apa?" tanya Kushina penasaran.

"_Dia… Ah, wajahnya memerah ketika cerita. Tapi kurasa bukan karena pipinya mudah merona, tapi ada hal lain. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu karena aku laki-laki. Bagaimana menurutmu, Kushina?_" tanya Minato. Nadanya terdengar cemas.

Kushina tertawa mendengarnya. "Dia baik-baik saja, Minato. Hanya saja, mungkin… rencana kita sedikit berhasil. Kushito juga sama, bedanya dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan sepertimu. Dan tadi ia tanya tentang ciuman pertam akita… Maukah kau bertanggung jawab, Minato?" tanya Kushina dengan nada menggoda.

"_Eh_…_ Itu… Ya, aku tahu, aku memang sedikit marah waktu itu._"

"Tapi aku tetap memaafkanmu."

"_Ya… Itu, Kushina… aku mau mengajakmu makan malam. Kau mau atau tidak?"_ tanya Minato.

"Mana mungkin aku menolaknya. Lalu, Minako dan Kushito?" tanya Kushina.

"_Tentu saja akan kita ajak. Kebetulan aku menemukan sebuah tempat yang cocok untuk double date."_

"Oke."

* * *

><p>Minato menutup ponselnya setelah mendengar jawaban dari kekasihnya. Tak lama, kembarannya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.<p>

"Ada apa, Minako?" tanya Minato heran.

Wajah Minako memerah. "Itu… _Aniki_ jangan menghajar Kushito… Yang tadi bukan salahnya," jawabnya sambil memainkan jarinya.

Sejujurnya, ia tak mau kalau Kushito disalahkan. Insiden tadi bukan salah Kushito, tapi ia juga kurang hati-hati. Apalagi, ia tahu bagaimana kalau kembarannya mengamuk. Bisa-bisa Kushito terbaring di rumah sakit. Yah, Minato memang tidak suka kalau ada yang mengganggunya. Bila ada yang menganggu Minako atau Kushina, Minato pasti tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghabisi mereka.

Apalagi… menurutnya, Kushito itu baik.

Minato tersenyum mendengar permintaan kembarannya. "Tenang saja, tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, nanti malam kita makan di luar. Kushina dan Kushito juga akan ikut," katanya.

"E-Eh? Aku malu, Minato," katanya dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Kenapa harus malu?" tanya Minato.

"Ha-Habis, tadi... Kushina tidak akan marah 'kan?" tanya Minako balik pada kembarannya yang berbeda jenis kelamin itu.

Minato terkekeh. Ia menepuk kepala adik kembarnya dengan lembut. "Mana mungkin Kushina marah padamu? Santai saja, Minako. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Minako mengangguk. Ia pun segera meninggalkan saudara kembarnya. Ia kembali ke kamarnya yang terletak di sebelah kamar Minato.

Berbeda dengan kamar Minato yang berbau maskulin, kamar Minako sangat feminim. Yah, sepasang saudara kembar itu berbeda dengan Kushina dan Kushito. Kamar Kushina masih beraura tomboy. Sedangkan kamar Minako tidak. Kamar Minato selalu bersih dan rapi karena Minato suka dengan kebersihan dan kerapian, sementara kamar Kushito berantakan. Tentu saja kamar Kushito rapi hanya bila ia dimarah-marahi oleh Kushina.

Minako segera berbaring di ranjangnya. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di bantalnya. Minako tentu saja menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah. Ia sangat malu akibat kejadian tadi. Bayangkan saja, berciuman di depan banyak orang sengaja tidak sengaja. Dan lagi, orang itu adalah saudara kembar dari kekasih kakak kembarnya dan juga orang yang baru dikenalnya hari ini. Kushina juga sahabatnya, jadi ia juga malu pada Kushina.

Yah, kembarannya saja malu-malu saat mengakui hubungannya dengan Kushina. Apalagi ia yang tidak sengaja berciuman dengan Kushito. Kalau ketahuan teman-temannya yang lain, ia bisa pingsan di tempat. Tadi saja ia hampir tidak bicara sama sekali dengan Kushito selama perjalanan pulang. Ia merasa bersalah. Padahal, tadi ia sudah 'mencekik' leher Kushito. Tentu saja tidak sengaja, karena ia takut dengan film horor, tapi ia tetap merasa bersalah.

Salahkan juga kakak kembarnya yang memilih film horor.

'Ba-Bagaimana ini?' batin Minako bertanya-tanya. Ia benar-benar malu kalau ia harus bertemu lagi dengan Kushito.

Dia gadis yang sangat berbeda dengan gadis lainnya. Menurutnya, Kushito itu tampan. Yah, memang tampan walau berbeda dengan kembarannya. Dan Kushito bersikap acuh tak acuh padanya. Bukan bersikap cuek dan tidak memedulikannya, tapi ia bersikap tidak tertarik terhadap Minako(walau sebenarnya tertarik). Anehnya lagi, Kushito juga tidak berusaha menarik perhatiannya.

Dan bisa dibilang, itulah yang membuat Minako tertarik.

Dulunya, ia sendiri yang membantu Minato supaya kembarannya mendapatkan Kushina. Akhirnya, Minato sukses dan berhasil menjadikan Kushina sebagai kekasihnya. Dan hubungan mereka berjalan dengan lancar.

Yah, terkadang hal itu membuat Minako iri. Minako terkadang ingin memiliki kekasih yang bisa mengayominya. Ia memang memiliki kembaran yang selalu memperhatikannya, tapi ia ingin seperti Kushina. Ia tahu Kushina berubah semenjak berpacaran dengan saudara kembarnya. Terkadang, ia ingin diperlakukan baik oleh lelaki.

Oleh kekasihnya.

Ia memang tak pernah mengatakannya di depan siapa pun. Ia melihat sendiri bagaimana teman-temannya berpacaran. Mungkin di antara mereka ada yang cara berpacarannya tidak sehat. Tapi, begitu melihat Minato dengan Kushina, ia merasa ingin memiliki kekasih. Bukan seperti Minato, ia tahu persis bahwa yang ia butuhkan bukanlah orang seperti Minato.

Ia membutuhkan orang yang berbeda.

Mungkin… seperti Kushito Uzumaki.

* * *

><p>"Jadi, kita mau ke mana malam ini?" tanya Kushina. Ia memasuki mobil <em>sport<em> milik Minato. Kushito juga ikut dengannya, ditambah dengan Minako yang ikut dengan Minato. Kushina duduk di samping Minato yang mengemudi, sementara Minako dan Kushito berada di bangku belakang.

Minato tersenyum. "Ke restoran _sushi_. Tidak mewah sih, tapi kurasa kau akan menyukainya," jawabnya sambil menatap Kushina dengan kedua mata safirnya yang hangat.

"Kurasa aku setuju, daripada makan ramen terus," sahut Kushito sambil menyeringai ke arah Kushina.

"Jangan meledekku, Kushito. Tidak masalah kok, Minato. Oh ya, Minako-_chan_ juga suka _sushi_ 'kan? Wah, sama seperti Kushito," balas Kushina sambil tersenyum manis pada Minako. Tapi, bagi Kushito, senyuman Kushina mengerikan.

"I-Iya," jawab Minako pelan.

Ia merasa gugup kali ini. Dengan terpaksa, ia duduk di sebelah Kushito karena Kushina duduk di depan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya karena sangat malu. Apalagi, Kushito bersikap biasa saja setelah insiden siang tadi. Gadis berambut pirang itu meremas roknya. Apalagi, setelah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ia dan Kushito menyukai makanan yang sama.

"Huh." Kushito melengos. Ia melihat ke arah jendela. Tanpa sengaja, karena kebiasaan lamanya, ia menyampirkan tangannya di sofa mobil dan tanpa sadar, ia terlihat seperti memeluk Minako.

BLUSSSSH!

Wajah Minako semakin merah ketika menyadari posisinya dan Kushito. Ia yakin kakak kembarnya dan Kushina tidak menyadarinya karena mereka berdua sibuk berbicara. Wajahnya benar-benar semerah tomat saat ini. Gadis manis itu terpaksa diam saja karena malu.

Sementara itu…

'Grrrhhh! Kenapa sih, makanan kesukaanku bisa sama dengannya. Hah, benar-benar deh…' batin Kushito gusar. Ia kesal karena dipermainkan oleh Kushina.

Jujur saja, ia memiliki banyak penggemar sejak dulu. Banyak sekali gadis yang tertarik pada ketampanannya. Rambut merahnya yang berantakan itu seperti rambut berandalan, tapi para guru tidak menegurnya karena warna merah itu asli. Tentu saja ia memiliki bukti yaitu rambut saudara kembarnya yang juda berwarna merah. Mata violetnya juga tampak tajam, berbeda dengan mata violet Kushina yang selalu berbinar.

Dan baru kali ini, ada gadis yang dekat dengannya secara aneh. Baru satu hari kenal, ia sudah tertimpa insiden ciuman. Belum lagi fakta bahwa gadis itu adalah kembaran dari kekasih adik kembarnya. Dan ya, Minako jauh lebih cantik dan menarik daripada gadis lainnya, kecuali adik kembarnya. Kalau sifat mesumnya diikutkan, bagi Kushito, Minako itu seksi.

Tapi…

Ia sudah berusaha menyingkirkan bayangan Minako yang mulai bermunculan di benaknya. Semakin ia berusaha menyingkirkannya, bayangan itu semakin terlihat dan selalu muncul. Ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan hal semacam ini. Ia kesal dengan hal ini.

Kedua violetnya melihat ke arah Kushina. Gadis itu tampak senang ketika bercakap-cakap dengan Minato. Baru kali ini ada seorang lelaki yang bisa membuat adik kembarnya begitu senang dan bahagia. Dan lagi, membuatnya semakin tampak cantik. Semakin memesona di matanya.

Tentu saja menimbulkan rasa iri di hatinya. Terkadang ia ingin memiliki seorang gadis yang bisa menyenangkan hatinya. Sebagai lelaki biasa, tentu ia ingin bisa bahagia dengan gadis yang dicintainya. Bayangan itu benar-benar pas dengan Minato dan Kushina. Mereka selalu tampak bahagia. Sepertinya, ia memang harus merestui hubungan keduanya.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai," kata Minato membuyarkan lamunan Kushito. Kushito terkejut mendengar perkataan Minato. Tentu saja ia jadi sadar dari lamunannya mengenai… Minako.

"Eh? Rasanya aku belum pernah mendengar nama restoran ini," kata Kushina begitu ia keluar dari mobil dan melihat papan nama restoran _sushi_ yang dimaksudkan oleh Minato.

Minato tersenyum mendengar perkataan kekasihnya. "Yah, ini memang bukan restoran elit. Ayo," katanya sambil melambaikan tangan, menyuruh semuanya mengikuti.

Minako menunduk, tak memperlihatkan wajahnya. Ia berjalan di samping Kushito. Entah bagaimana kalau ia harus makan bersama dengan Kushito. Ini benar-benar seperti _double date_.

Restoran _sushi_ yang mereka tuju ternyata memang bukan restoran _sushi_ yang mewah dan elit. Tapi, restoran tersebut memakai sistem konventor. Jadi, _sushi_ yang diletakkan di atas piring ditaruh di konventor, sehingga pelanggan bisa mengambil _sushi_ sesuka hati mereka. Minato, Kushina, Kushito dan Minako duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan. Karena di samping Minato ada orang lain, terpaksa Minako duduk di samping Kushito.

"Kushito, jangan sungkan. Malam ini aku yang bayar," kata Minato sambil tersenyum ramah pada Kushito. Walau sebenarnya, ia ingin menghajar Kushito akibat insiden tadi siang. Untunglah ia bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Ya," jawab Kushito.

Kushina terkikik mendengar percakapan itu. "Minato, kau mau apa? Biar kuambilkan," katanya sambil menatap Minato dengan tatapan lembut.

"Hei, masa kau yang mengambilkan? Aku saja," kata Minato. Ia tertawa melihat kekasihnya.

Dan sungguh, pemandangan mesra ini sedikit mengganggu pelanggan lainnya, termasuk kembaran mereka. Tentu saja, sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk asmara memamerkan kemesraan mereka di depan banyak orang mengundang banyak pandangan iri. Untung saja Kushito bersikap pura-pura tidak tahu. Sebagai gantinya, ia mengambil _sushi_ dan mulai memakannya.

Sebaliknya, Minako malah bingung sendiri dengan _sushi_ yang hendak ia ambil. Saat ia mau mengambil _sushi_, eh, malah Kushito mengambil _sushi_ yang ingin diambilnya. Ia tak bisa bicara karena malu. Padahal ia ingin makan _sushi_. Kushina dan Minato juga sepertinya tidak memperhatikannya, karena mereka sibuk bermesraan sambil memakan _sushi_. Benar-benar pasangan yang terlalu bahagia.

"Ehm? Kenapa kau tidak makan, Minako?" tanya Kushito bingung tanpa tahu itu adalah akibat dari kesalahannya.

"Eh… I-Itu…" Wajah Minako merah padam saat ia sadar mata violet Kushito menatap dalam ke mata safirnya. Tatapan Kushito begitu dalam dan tajam. Bentuk matanya lebih tajam daripada Minato, dan itu membuatnya lebih terlihat _cool_. Lama kelamaan, mata itu bisa menghipnotisnya.

Kushito mengernyitkan dahinya, heran dengan tingkah Minako. Kemudian, ia sadar bahwa sepertinya dari tadi tangan Minako maju untuk mengambil _sushi_, tapi sudah didahului oleh dirinya. Kushito merutuki kebodohannya. Bisa-bisanya ia bersikap memalukan begitu di depan gadis cantik yang memukau baginya.

"Maaf, aku tidak sadar. Ambilah," kata Kushito sambil menyodorkan _sushi_ yang baru diambilnya, tapi belum dimakannya. Minako malu-malu menerimanya, membuat Kushito tersenyum kecil.

Di matanya… tingkah Minako benar-benar terlihat lucu.

"Dasar, kalau mau bilang saja," katanya.

Minako mengangguk lalu mulai memakan _sushi_nya. Selama ini, baru kali ini ia bersikap seperti itu di depan seorang laki-laki. Di depan yang lain, ia bisa bersikap tegas. Namun, kali ini ia dibuat benar-benar tidak bisa bicara sama sekali. Bahkan, Kushito juga lelaki pertama yang tersenyum kecil padanya. Dan senyuman itu benar-benar keren.

"Oh ya, besok ganti kau yang mentraktir, Kushito," kata Kushina di sela-sela makan.

Kushito sedikit terbatuk mendengarnya. "Apa? Aku? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Perjanjian kita masih berlaku. Kau harus mentraktirku ramen selama seminggu, dan sekarnag termasuk Minato dan Minako," jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum manis dan berwajah tanpa dosa, mengundang tawa dari Minato.

"Memangnya perjanjian apa?" tanya Minako heran. Ia belum pernah mendengar soal ini, tentu saja belum ada yang bercerita padanya.

"Oh, itu. Dia dan aku bertaruh saat di bandara. Kalau aku sudah punya pacar, dia akan mentraktirku selama seminggu. Dan karena otaknya bodoh, ia tidak curiga melihat Minato bersamaku, dan yah, dia kalah taruhan," jawab Kushina.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Aku memang bodoh karena tidak sadar, tapi Kushina, sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu apakah orang yang kau sebut sebagai kekasihmu itu pantas untukmu," kata Kushito. Ia benar-benar kesal, bukan karena sampai sekarang ia masih lajang, tapi ia posesif terhadap adiknya sendiri.

"Baiklah. Hei, kau, Minato, apa buah kesukaan dan buah yang dibenci Kushina?" tanya Kushito, kali ini kedua mata violetnya menatap tajam pada Minato.

Minato tersenyum mendengarnya. "_Strawberry_. Yang dibenci tomat karena dulu Kushina diledek tomat."

"… Ramen kesukaan Kushina?"

"Ramen asin porsi jumbo."

"Di mana letak tahi lalat Kushina?"

"… Bukannya aku tidak tahu, tapi tidak wajar kalau kusebutkan di sini. Jangan salah sangka, Kushina hanya memberitahuku, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya," kata Minato. "Lagipula, salahmu sendiri menanyakan hal seperti itu."

"Ck! Berapa ukuran tu-"

BLETAAK!

"JANGAN TANYA HAL PRIBADI!" teriak Kushina di telinga Kushito. Wajahnya memerah karena malu atas pertanyaan Kushito yang sudah mulai menyerempet.

"Sudah, Kushina, jangan marah seperti itu. Tidak enak kalau makan sambil marah," kata Minato sambil mengelus kepala Kushina. Ia tahu emosi kekasihnya yang labil akibat pertanyaan Kushito yang tidak pada tempatnya. Bisa sih, Kushito bertanya, tapi hanya bila Kushito hanya bersama dengan Minato, karena itu pembicaraan antar lelaki. Tak enak juga membicarakannya di tempat umum. "Lebih baik nanti kita berdua saja yang bicara," sambungnya sambil menatap ke Kushito dengan mata safirnya yang tajam.

"Baiklah, baiklah."

"Nah, ganti. Kushito, tahukah kau bahwa kau dan Minako punya banyak persamaan? Kalian sama-sama lajang, suka makan _sushi_, kenyataan bahwa kalian mempunyai saudara kembar juga," kata Kushina. "Benar-benar pasangan yang serasi."

"Ku-Kushina!"

"Lho? Memang kenyataannya kok."

"Oh ya, sebentar, aku ada pengumuman. _Tou-san_ bersedia meminjamkan villa pada kita. Aku merencanakan kita akan menginap di villa selama beberapa hari. Aku harap Kushina dan Kushito bersedia ikut. Nanti aku akan mengajak Fugaku dan Mikoto. Apa kalian mau ikut?" tanya Minato.

Kushina tertawa mendengarnya. "Kenapa tidak? Kushito juga pasti ikut kalau aku ikut. Nanti kau minta ijin saja pada _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_. Mereka pasti setuju kok," kata Kushina.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Omong-omong, apa aku boleh ke rumahmu malam ini?" tanya Minato pada Kushina.

Kushina mengangguk riang. "Ya, tentu saja."

* * *

><p>"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau ketahui dariku?" tanya Minato.<p>

Ia sedang berada di kamar Kushito, bersama dengan sang pemilik kamar. Kushina dan Minako sedang asyik di kamar Kushina. Memang, Minato dan Minako pernah menginap di sana, hanya saja Minato menempati kamar tamu dan Minako bersama dengan Kushina. Kamar Kushito tidak boleh disentuh, walaupun Minato, begitulah prinsip Kushina yang sangat menyayangi saudara kembarnya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi," jawab Kushito sambil berkacak pinggang. Minato duduk di kursi meja belajar miliknya, sementara ia sendiri duduk di atas ranjang.

Minato mengangkat bahu. "Yah, tahi lalat itu ada di punggung Kushina. Lalu, ukurannya… Bolehkah aku tidak menjawabnya?"

Kushito berdehem. "Tapi kurasa kau tahu."

Minato mengangguk. "Ya, aku tahu. Tentu saja aku tahu, dan aku yakin kau sendiri juga bisa memperkirakan setiap gadis yang kau temui, karena kudengar dari Kushina kau itu mesum."

Kushito mendecih. "Dan kurasa, kau tidak punya niat mesum pada Kushina? Kalau kau berani melakukannya, aku akan membunuhmu," katanya dengan penuh determinasi.

Kushito benar-benar membenci orang yang berniat mesum pada Kushina. Ia sangat posesif terhadap kembarannya, walaupun mereka sering bertengkar, tapi ia menyayangi Kushina. Kalau ada orang yang berani menyakiti Kushina, ia tidak akan mengampuni mereka.

Minato tertawa mendengarnya. "Kalau aku punya niat mesum itu, aku sudah melakukannya sejak awal. Tentu saja tidak, karena aku juga sama sepertimu, _twin complex_. Mana mau aku bersikap mesum pada Kushina padahal aku sendiri tahu perasaanmu?"

Kushito hanya menghela napas mendengarnya. "Syukurlah kau mau mengerti."

"Tapi, hal itu juga berlaku padamu," kata Minato, kali ini dengan nada yang tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kushito heran. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan maksud Minato.

"Kalau kau berani menyentuh Minako, maksudku berbuat yang tidak-tidak padanya, aku tidak akan mengampunimu. Aku mengampuni peristiwa tadi karena itu terjadi secara tidak sengaja. Dan jujur saja, aku mau bertanya padamu. Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Minako?" tanya Minato, masih dengan nada tajam, bonus tatapan safirnya yang tajam. Minato memang memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda. Bila di hadapan Kushina, ia menjadi sosok yang lembut. Namun, bila sudah menyangkut keselamatan Kushina dan Minako, atau ia sudah marah, maka ia berubah menjadi pribadi yang sangat dingin.

'Dia berkepribadian ganda ya,' batin Kushito heran. Dan sayangnya, pikirannya memang benar.

"Ah, itu…"

"Kalau kau memang punya perasaan padanya, tidak apa. Aku bisa memercayaimu untuk menjaganya dan mendampinginya. Selama ini, belum ada orang yang pantas untuk Minako," kata Minato. "Itu kalau kau mau dan kau bisa, karena banyak lelaki yang menyukai Minako."

Kushito mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Soal perasaan, aku belum bisa memastikannya."

Minato tersenyum mendengarnya. "Baiklah, dalam hal ini kita berbeda, karena aku menyukai Kushina sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Dan aku yakin dengannya waktu itu, walau… yah, kau tahulah, aku menghukumnya, karena sewaktu OSPEK, aku bagian keamanan dan tata tertib. Dan waktu itu Kushina benar-benar lucu," kata Minato sambil tertawa.

Kushito mengangkat alisnya. "Lucu?"

"Ya. Kau minta Kushina saja yang menceritakannya. Tapi aku bisa menebak, kembali ke topik awal, kau sudah mulai tertarik pada Minako," jawab Minato.

"Tertarik?"

"Yah, kau tahu, semacam tanda-tanda begitulah. Dan aku yakin, kau menyukainya bukan karena ia cantik atau seksi, tapi sifatnya. Tidak masalah sebenarnya. Aku hanya ingin Minako bahagia kalau ia memiliki kekasih."

Kushito terdiam mendengar ucapan Minato. Jujur, apa yang Minato ucapkan memang benar adanya. Ia mulai tertarik dengan Minako. Gadis itu bersikap pasif dan tergolong tenang dan kalem. Sikap malunya sangat lucu. Berbeda jauh dengan adik kembarnya yang selalu ribut dan hiperaktif.

"Mereka berdua sangat berbeda. Minako sangat tenang dan pendiam, dan Kushina kebalikannya."

Kushito mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kushina sangat cerewet dan berisik."

Minato mengangkat bahu. Ia terkikik pelan mengingat bagaimana gadis itu mengomel padanya. "Memang. Tapi, itulah yang membuatnya menarik. Dia gadis yang menyenangkan. Kau tidak akan menemukan gadis seperti itu di mana pun."

"Dan bahkan aku mengenalnya sejak belum lahir. Seperti kau mengenal Minako," kata Kushito. Mungkin Minato memang lumayan untuk diajak bicara tentang kembaran mereka.

Minato tertawa pelan mendengarnya. "Yah, memang. Minako sulit diajak bicara, namun Kushina bisa bicara dengannya dengan sangat mudah. Aku tak tahu mengapa Minako jadi lebih terbuka dengan Kushina daripada gadis lainnya. Mungkin itu juga alasan mengapa aku tertarik. Dan juga, alasanmu tertarik pada Minako."

Kushito melotot ke arah Minato. Minato hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. Ia tahu dengan jelas bahwa ada tanda-tanda dari Kushito dan Minako bahwa mereka saling menyukai. _No doubt about that_. Minato sangat yakin mengenai hal itu. Kemungkinan bahwa mereka akan menjadi kekasih juga ada.

"Aku bicara bukan sebagai saudara kembar Minako. Tapi ini mengenai kita sebagai laki-laki. Ah, sudah jam sembilan malam, sebaiknya aku pulang. Minako tidak boleh pulang malam," gumam Minato sambil melihat ke arah jamnya. Ia keluar dari kamar Kushito, diikuti oleh Kushito secara pasrah.

Minato mengetuk pintu kamar Kushina. Terdengar tawa perempuan dari kamar Kushina, dan tawa itu adalah tawa dari Minako dan Kushina. Jelas sekali bahwa tawa yang menggelegar dan sama sekali bukan tawa khas perempuan adalah tawa Kushina, sementara tawa lembut dan khas perempuan adalah tawa Minako.

"Ya?" Terdengar sahutan Kushina dari dalam kamar.

"Ini aku. Aku dan Minako mau pulang, sudah jam sembilan malam," kata Minato dengan lembut.

"Baiklah, sebentar ya."

Tak lama kemudian, Kushina membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan _hot pants_ dan _tank top_, seperti yang biasa ia pakai di rumah. Dan Kushito melihat, Minato sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan di depannya. Minako juga keluar, tetap dengan pakaiannya yang tadi. Wajahnya langsung memerah ketika kedua matanya bertatapan langsung dengan Kushito.

"Yah, baiklah. Aku akan menyiapkan barang untuk lusa. Kita akan menginap berapa hari?" tanya Kushina.

"Lima hari," jawab Minato.

"He-Hei! Memangnya kita akan pergi lusa?" tanya Kushito.

"Tentu saja, Bodoh. Oke, ayo turun ke bawah," ajak Kushina tanpa memedulikan wajah horor dari kembarannya.

Mereka semua pun turun ke lantai bawah, lalu ke luar, tempat mobil Minato diparkirkan.

"Sampai besok. Hati-hati, jangan ngebut, Minato," kata Kushina sambil tersenyum ke arah kekasihnya.

Minato balas tersenyum. "Ya. Tidurlah yang nyenyak," balasnya sambil mendaratkan bibirnya di kening Kushina.

"Kau juga," balas Kushina. Lalu, mereka berciuman sejenak dan tertawa setelahnya, sepertinya tak peduli ada yang melihat adegan itu secara _live_.

Minako dan Kushito hanya terdiam melihatnya. Mereka berdua harus membiasakan diri dengan pemandangan mesra di depan mereka ini. Namun, mereka saling melirik dengan wajah yang bersemu merah, seakan membayangkan bahwa mereka sendiri yang melakukan hal itu.

"Sampai jumpa," kata Kushito, khusus untuk Minako.

"I-Iya, sampai ketemu lagi," balas Minako dengan gugup. Ia membungkuk dengan sopan, lalu masuk ke dalam mobil Minato. Dan mobil itu langsung pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uzumaki.

"Kushina, kau dekat dengan Minako?" tanya Kushito selepas Minato dan Minako pergi. Ia dan Kushina kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Mereka berdua memasuki ruangan di rumah mereka, lalu naik ke lantai dua, di mana kamar mereka berada.

Kushina mengangguk. "Ya, kami berdua bersahabat. Ada apa? Kau tertarik padanya? Tak heran sih, banyak mahasiswa di kampus yang menyukainya."

Kushito melotot ke arah kembarannya. "Kau menyamakanku dengan mereka? Aku hanya heran mengapa kau bisa bersahabat dengannya."

"Karena kami berbeda. Kau juga tahu, aku dan Minato juga sangat berbeda, tapi kami bisa saling melengkapi. Yah, akui saja kalau kau menyukainya, aku akan merestuinya," kata Kushina sambil menepuk bahu kembarannya dengan keras.

"MENYUKAINYA?" Kushito melotot ke arah kembarannya.

"Akui saja, Kushito. Kalau kau tidak mau mengakuinya, aku tak akan memberitahumu mengapa aku berpacaran dengan Minato," ancam Kushina, memancing sifat _complex_ dari kembarannya.

"… Kushina…"

"Baik, waktu habis. Sekarang ke kamarmu, siapkan pakaian untuk pergi, kalau belum rapi, aku akan menghajarmu. Jangan lupa bawa pakaian renang," kata Kushina sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan sedikit angkuh dan terkesan cuek terhadap Kushito.

"Baju renang? Tunggu, kau tidak boleh memakai bikini!"

Kushina terdiam. Ia sepertinya mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Oh ya, Fugaku dan Mikoto tidak jadi ikut. Aku pakai bikini. Itu saja, sekarang kembalilah ke kamarmu dan siapkan semuanya. Tidak ada protes mengenai pakaian renangku. Terserah aku mau pakai pakaian apa, mau _tank top_, _hot pants, _Minato sudah pernah melihatku memakai seperti itu, jadi kau tak perlu protes."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia berniat mesum padamu, hah! Bagaimana kalau malam-malam dia datang ke kamarmu!"

"Dia tidak akan berbuat seperti itu, kalau iya, sudah ia lakukan dari dulu, karena kami pernah terperangkap bersama di tempat latihan karate, dan tidak terjadi apa pun. Dia hanya memelukku, untuk menghangatkanku, tidak lebih."

"Bagaimana kalau-"

"Begini saja, kau buktikan sendiri bila kau dengan Minako. Minako bukan gadis yang mudah didekati, seperti Minato yang sulit didekati gadis juga, begitu pula kita. Dan kau tahu, saat mendapatkannya, kau akan melindunginya sekuat tenaga, tak akan membahayakannya."

Kushito berdecak. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan ke kamar dan bersiap-siap! Awas kalau kau berani membawa pakaian yang terlalu minim dan seksi!"

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

A/N: HUWAAAAAAAAA!

Pertama-tama, mari kita berdoa untuk **Akira Tsukiyomi** yang telah dipanggil ke hadirat Sang Pencipta.

Meiko nyeseeelllll banget! Nyesek rasanya! Kalau bukan kak Akira yang usul, fic ini ga bakal tercipta. Akira yang udah ngusulin pertukaran _pair_ seperti ini buat Meiko! Dia bilang setuju aja dan ndukung Meiko buat bikin _pair_ ini! Dan sebelum _request_nya selesai, malah baru 2 _chapter_, Kak Akira malah sudah tiada. Nyeseeeekk banget rasanya!

Mulai chapter ini, _fic _Twin Complex Meiko dedikasikan untuk **Akira Tsukiyomi**, juga untuk _replacement pair_ yang Meiko buat selanjutkan, karena dialah peletak ide untuk _replacement pairing_ di FNI. _Without him, I'll never make maleKushifemMina_.

Dan ini, Meiko benar-benar menyesal karena fic ini dibuat untuk kak Akira, tapi Meiko gagal menyelesaikannya tepat waktu.

Meiko minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk hal ini, dan jujur, Meiko masih sedih karena hal ini. Untuk selanjutnya, mohon bantuan para _readers_ untuk mengembangkan lagi _pair_ ini, demi kak Akira.

_Review please!_

Kim D. Meiko


End file.
